Warcraft Adventures 1/2
by Daisuke
Summary: Ranma, un guerrero mitad orco mitad humano esta en una busqueda
1. El inicio de la aventura

Warcraft Adventures 1/2  
  
Ranma 1/2 es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi   
Warcraft es propiedad de Blizzard   
  
Prologo - El inicio de la aventura  
  
Ranma caminaba por un pueblo, solo, como siempre   
  
"Odio esto... odio Azeroth" Dijo el joven mitad Orco, mitad humano   
  
De repente una flecha salio disparada hacia Ranma, quien facilmente atrapo la flecha   
  
"Dejame en paz, Elfo" dijo el Orco de la cola de caballo   
  
"¿¿¿En paz??? ¿Que es lo que quieres de Azeroth?" Pregunto una voz femenina desde las sombras   
  
"Estoy buscando a alguien, ¿Entendiste?"   
  
"¿A quien?" pregunto otra vez la voz   
  
"Busco a mi madre"   
  
"¿Una Orca?" pregunto de nuevo   
  
"nahhh, ella es humana"  
  
En ese momento una elfo salio de su escondite, ella habia decidido que el muchacho mitad orco no era peligroso.   
  
Era alta, aunque no tan alta como el hibrido, tenia cabello negro, una armadura de cuero, tenia una herida de batalla en su cara, por su aspecto parecia mas una caza recompenzas que una elfo, su mirada era la de una guerrera con el corazon de hielo  
  
"¿Quien so'?" Pregunto la elfo de manera ruda   
  
El orco parpadeo "Eres la primera elfo que conosco que no habla de manera tranquila y con respeto... Me agradas"   
  
La elfo sonrio "No te agradaria si supieras que soy cazadora de Orcos"   
  
Ranma la miro a los ojos y rio "Soy mitad humano, soy un hibrido por lo que no quedo en la calificacion de Orco, aunque de cierta manera soy parecido a uno pero mas bien soy un semi-orco"   
  
"No respondiste mi pregunta cara de higo"   
  
Ranma rio "Mi nombre es Ranma, Ranma del clan Saotome aunque no me agrade decirlo"   
  
La elfo miro cuidadosamente al hibrido "El clan Saotome es uno de los que mas fuertes se volvieron luego de la segunda guerra, se formo de las cenizas del clan Blackrock si no me equivoco"   
  
Ranma cabeceo "Mi abuelo era un gran guerrero"   
  
"Asi que... estas en una mision para secuestrar a alguien" dijo la elfo con un gesto de acusasion   
  
Ranma nego con la cabeza "Ya te lo dije, solo vengo para ver a mi madre"   
  
"¿Por que?" pregunto rudamente la elfo  
  
"Quiero verla idiota, no la he visto nunca"   
  
La elfo sonrio, no burlonamente, parecia cariño, algo que por su apariencia no parecia comun en ella   
  
"Soy Akane, la cazadora de Orcos"   
  
"Harhar, podria decir que es un gusto conocerte" dijo el hibrido mientras comenzo a caminar sin prestarle mas atencion a la elfo   
  
"¡hump! no escaparas tan facil" dijo la elfo mientras dio un salto apareciendo delante del Orco   
  
"¿Que quieres ahora?" pregunto aburrido el hombre verde   
  
"Acompañarte"   
  
"Harhar ¿para que?"   
  
"No estoy segura de que digas la verdad, mi mision es acabar con Orcos, si estas en Azeroth para ayudar de alguna manera a los Orcos mi mision es destruirte, sino, te ayudare..."   
  
El Orco la miro pensativamente "Interesante... pense que dirias alguna mentira para acompañarme"   
  
La elfo se encojio los hombros "Ubiera sido gastar tiempo en palabras sin sentido"   
  
El hibrido suspiro "Ahora estas hablando como la tipica elfo que respeta a todo el mundo"   
  
"Hahahahaha, tal vez, fui criada por un ladron, pero algo de mi herencia elfa me queda..."  
  
El hibrido cabeceo "Esta bien..."   
  
"¿Pues donde crees que estara tu estupida madre?"  
  
El Orco suspiro "Supongo que en el pueblo de la colonia Este"   
  
"¿La colonia Este? Eso esta muy lejos cara de higo"  
  
"El campamento Saotome esta al Oeste, vengo de alla, estoy aca solo de paso"   
  
La elfo cabeceo y apunto hacia adelante "Vamos, necesitaremos proviciones, aqui esta el limite a la nacion de Lordaeron"   
  
Ranma la miro un momento, heructo y luego la siguio "No habia pensado en eso..."   
  
Fin del prologo  
  
Notas de autor: ¿Que hare con esto? mmm, este es el primer fic que hago que no tiene planificado un final (Almenos el primero que tomo enserio). Todas las ideas y comentarios que resiva seran apreciadas henormenmente. Bueno no esperen que aparescan rapido los episodios para este fic amenos que tenga buenas ideas. Si, no me gusta escribir sin una buena idea en la mente. 


	2. Rumbo a Lordaeron

Warcraft Adventures 1/2  
  
Ranma 1/2 es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi   
Warcraft es propiedad de Blizzard   
  
Capitulo 1 - Rumbo a Lordaeron  
  
Akane suspiro mientras miraba a su compañero de aventura "¿Que crees que hace'?" pregunto   
  
Ranma se dio vuelta "¿Ghu? ¿Algo malo?" pregunto   
  
Akane apunto al pueblo que estaba frente a ellos... unos 500 metros de distancia de donde estaban "No puedes ir ahi"   
  
"¿Y po' que no?" pregunto molesto   
  
Akane rio un poco "Eres muy inocente para ser un semi-orco"   
  
Ranma se limito a gruñir un poco mas "¿QUE SUCEDE?"   
  
"No estamos exactamente en Alterac (1), ¿Sabes? ¡Esto es Lordaeron! ¡Una de las naciones humanas mas poderosas del mundo conocido!"   
  
Ranma heructo nuevamente "¿Y...?"   
  
Akane estaba realmente molesta... MUY MOLESTA "Maldito semi-orco estupido..."   
  
Ranma arqueo una ceja "No entiendo por que estas molesta"   
  
Akane estiro sus manos y comenzo a recitar unas palabras en voz baja... luego la voz comenzo a incrementarse "... por la furia de Ramos... ¡Viento Volcanico!" (2) grito al expulsar un increible tornado de entre sus manos golpeando a Ranma y mandandolo a volar   
  
La elfo sonrio "Baka"  
  
Akane se sorpendio al encontrar a Ranma a unos pocos metros sin muchas heridas "¿De que estas hecho? Ese hechizo tenia suficiente poder como para encargarse temporalmente de un Ogro"   
  
Ranma se reincorporo y se rasco la nuca "Donde vivia decian que tenia la resistencia de un Ogro-mago en su mejor expresion... o tal vez mejor"   
  
Akane parpadeo repetidas veces y luego sonrio "Mmm, asi que este es el poder de un semi-orco..."   
  
Ranma le dio una mirada helada a la elfo "¿De cualquier forma por que me atacaste?"   
  
Akane sonrio "No estabas escuchando, en Lordaeron te matarian apenas pones un pie ahi"   
  
"Pero tengo que ir ahi para poder..."   
  
"Ya lo se" interrumpio Akane "Pero yo tengo muchos trucos bajo la manga, puedo usar una ilusion, es similar a la invisibilidad que usaron los magos en la segunda guerra"   
  
Ranma parpadeo "¿Y de que me servira?"   
  
"Luciras como un elfo, o algo similar, pero mucho mas parecido a un humano"   
  
"¿Y de que me sirve?" repitio el semi-orco   
  
"Pues-" antes de que Akane pudiera terminar de hablar el arbol que estaba detras de ella cayo "¿Eh?" dijo la muchacha mientras saltaba esquivando el tronco   
  
Una bestia roja con unas garras enormes se encontraba frente a ellos... su pelaje pelirrojo cubria todo su cuerpo   
  
Akane dio una maldicion entre dientes "Es un Satyr" (3)  
  
Ranma miro confundido a la elfo "¿Satyr?"   
  
"Es una raza de bestias caoticas del bosque... son extremadamente peligrosos"   
  
"¿Por que no habia oido antes sobre este tipejo?" pregunto confundido Ranma mientras esquivaba un tronco que el Satyr le lanzo   
  
Akane suspiro "No es momento de hablar, entretenlo"   
  
Ranma sonrio "Facil tarea" saco su espada de la funda y trato de golpear al Satyr, fallando miserablemente   
  
"Son muy rapidos" afirmo Akane mientras comenzaba a recitar un nuevo hechizo "¡HI! ¡NI! ¡YA! He aqui el hombre de pedernal, ¡Soy yo! Cuatro rayos salen sigzagueando de mi, dan en el blanco y regresan... ¡PIROTECNIA!" grito Akane mientras completaba el hechizo, cuatro rayos de energia salieron disparados en direccion al Satyr golpeandolo de lleno y quitandole la vida   
  
El semi-orco miro un momento a Akane "¿Hombre de pedernal? ¡HARHARHAR!" rio maniaticamente mientras enfundaba la espada  
  
Un aura rodeo a la elfo, saco su arco y su flecha y le apunto a Ranma "Vuelves reirte de mi y te mato"   
  
Ranma sonrio "Podria atrapar tu flecha con mis manos"   
  
Akane rio "¿Eso crees?"   
  
El semi-orco simplemente asintio "No solo lo creo, lo se"   
  
La sonrisa de Akane se torno en una maniatica mientras liberaba la flecha...   
  
Ranma la miro un momento y luego solto un bufido, trato de atraparla pero no pudo... sin embargo la flecha no lo golpeo "¿Ya ves? ¡Bagayo!" grito el semi-orco   
  
"Gran error niña" afirmo una voz detras de Ranma   
  
El semi-orco se dio vuelta y casi da un salto cuando noto que habia frente a el, o mas bien quien...   
  
"Un Paladin" (4)   
  
El caballero santo sonrio mientras sacaba la flecha de su caballo y luego lo curaba con un simple conjuro de curacion "GRAN ERROR" repitio   
  
Akane sonrio "Parece que tendre que usar hechizos mas fuertes"   
  
Ranma se limito a desenfundar su espada... fuego rodeo a esta   
  
El Paladin parpadeo "La espada flameante"   
  
Akane asintio lentamente, mientras se preguntaba cuanto podia costar una espada como esa  
  
Fin del episodio 1  
  
(1) Alterac es una nacion que traiciono a los humanos para unirse a los Orcos, era muy pequeña. pero fue suficiente para causarle problemas a la raza humana, fue destruida por Azeroth y cia.  
  
(2) Viento Volcanico es un hechizo de Magic: El encuentro, voy a estar usando estos hechizos combinados con los de Dungeon & Dragons o directamente de Warcraft   
  
(3) Satyr es una bestia no muy famosa de grandes capacidades que puede pasar por un bosques sin problemas -sobre los arboles-   
  
(4) Paladin es un caballero santo, posee las cualidades de un caballero y ademas tiene magia. 


	3. Combate al Paladin de la justicia

Warcraft Adventures 1/2  
  
Ranma 1/2 es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi   
Warcraft es propiedad de Blizzard   
  
Capitulo 2 - Combate al Paladin de la justicia   
  
Ranma parpadeo confundido "¿Espada flameante? Pense que era una simple espada reforzada con un encatamiento de fuego"   
  
Akane se hecho la mano a la cara "No lo puedo creer... ¿Como puede ser tan estupido? Esa es la legendaria espada flameante, se dice que tiene un poder cercano al cristal de Talruum y ademas es una de las cinco espadas elementales..."  
  
El Paladin asintio lentamente "Y solo un ser santo como yo tiene derecho a llevarla, por tanto me veo obligado a arrebatartela, demonio"   
  
Ranma sonrio "Ven y quitamela"   
  
Una enorme vena se podia ver en la frente del Paladin "Como quieras"   
  
"Aquellos que teman a la oscuridad nunca han visto lo que puede hacer la luz, ¡Rafaga de rayos!" grito Akane mientras de sus manos salia un rayo que golpeo de lleno al Paladin   
  
"¡Hahaha! ¡Soy demaciado para ti chiquilla!" rio el Paladin, pero luego callo cuando recibio un golpe de la espada flameante en el cuello "¡¡¡Arghhh!!! Maldito Orco" levanto su mano "Exorsismo" dijo tranquilamente mientras realizaba un hechizo, pero curiosamente no afecto a Ranma  
  
"¿Que 'e suponia que hacia eso?"   
  
Akane sonrio "Solo sacrificando cualquier similitud con una defensa pudo Gerrard derrotar a Greven... Furia Maniaca" dijo tranquilamente mientras realizaba un encantamiento sobre Ranma   
  
"¡¡¡GROOOORARRR!!!"   
  
El Paladin bajo de su caballo y miro confundido al semi-ogro, luego a la elfo "¿Que fue lo que hiciste?"   
  
"Simplemente un hechizo de alta calidad"   
  
De repente Ranma paro de gritar... sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre ahora "Este poder... Siento la furia dentro de mi... una furia irracional... poderosa..." levanto su espada y desaparecio, reapareciendo frente al Paladin y golpeandolo de lleno   
  
El humano dio un paso atras mirando su herida "La quemadura que proboca la espada flameante es increible... ni siquiera los hechizos de curacion son capaces de anularlas"   
  
Akane asintio "Eso es lo hermoso de esa espada..." levanto sus manos apuntando a Ranma, quien se estaba preparando para volver a atacar "Contra-hechizo" dijo tranquilamente mientras una energia azul golpeaba a Ranma pero no le probocaba daño... simplemente anulaba el encantamiento que ella habia usado anteriormente   
  
El Paladin miro al par y sonrio "Son muy fuertes unidos pero..." extendio una de sus manos "No son muy listos, Bola de fuego" dijo mientras expulsaba una enorme bola flameante que al golpear a Ranma exploto en una energia de alrededor seis metros de radio (1)  
  
Akane miro confundida sus heridas "No probocaste mucho daño con es..." se cayo cuando vio que ni el Paladin ni su caballo estaban en su lugar  
  
Ranma tocio un poco "¿Que paso?"   
  
Akane rio como maniatica "Algo que nunca pense que pasaria"   
  
"¿Ghu?"   
  
"El Paladin escapo"   
  
"Patrañas..." dijo la voz del guerrero santo desde la cima de un arbol "El Paladin de la justicia elegido por los dioses no se detiene ante nada... solo busque un mejor angulo para luchar" luego comenzo a hacer movimientos con sus manos "¡Oh! Es excelente tener la fuerza de un gigante, pero es tirania, usarla como gigante... ¡Fuerza de gigante!" grio mientras un aura roja rodeo su cuerpo   
  
El semi-orco parpadeo y luego se limito a golpear con la espada flameante el arbol al cual se habia subido el Paladin "Imbecil"   
  
Milagrosamente el Paladin se reincorporo "No... no estoy derrotado aun"   
  
Akane parpadeo "Esto es extraño, normalmente los paladines son mas fuertes, ¿Estas seguro que no eres un caballero de segunda?"   
  
"¡Por supuesto!" grito furioso el Paladin "¡Soy Kuno Tatewaki! ¡El Paladin gobernador de Gairoon!" grito mientras apuntaba al pueblo al que se dirijia el par   
  
Una gota de sudor cruzo la nuca de Akane "Oh-oh"   
  
Ranma miro a la elfo "¿Que sucede ahora?"   
  
"Esto es muy peligroso"   
  
"¡Este tipo no es tan fuerte como dice ser!" grito Ranma tratando de convencer a su compañera de que combata   
  
Akane rio "No lo digo por eso, si este tipo es el gobernador de este pueblo... Los soldados que esten ahi nos acabaran"   
  
"Oh-oh" fue lo unico que escapo de los labios de Ranma   
  
Tatewaki sonrio mientras trataba de levantar su espada "Te acabare demonio..."   
  
Ranma arqueo una ceja "Lo dudo mucho" luego miro a Akane "¿Podemos pasar por alto este pueblo?"   
  
Akane nego con la cabeza "Tendremos que ir a Gairoon, de lo contrario moriremos de hambre"   
  
Ranma asintio "Oye estupido, no te matare si nos das proviciones"   
  
Akane se echo la mano a la cara "Que poca carisma..."   
  
Kuno sonrio mientras recuperaba sus fuerzas "Soy un Paladin de alto nivel, puedo regenerarme" luego miro la herida que Ranma le habia causado con la espada flameante "Bueno, esa herida no cuenta"   
  
Ranma sonrio "Puedo lastimarte, y lo sabes"   
  
Kuno sonrio mientras daba un silvido, tres figuras encapotadas aparecieron detras de el "Guardabosques, acaben con este estupido Orco"   
  
"Su comando es mi deseo" dijo uno   
  
"Afirmativo" dijo el otro   
  
"Ahi voy" dijo el tercero   
  
Ranma dio un paso atras... las flechas pasaron por sus lados a una velocidad asombrosa, con mucha suerte las podia esquivar   
  
Akane suspiro "Algunas veces todos deciden buscar ayuda al mismo tiempo, ataque de panico"   
  
De repente los demas elfos parpadearon y miraron al Orco... como por arte de magia se veia como un GRAN demonio... correr era la mejor opcion... y lo que hicieron fue precisamente eso, correr   
  
Kuno parpadeo repetidas veces "¿Que sucede? ¡COBARDES!"   
  
Akane rio como loca "¡¡¡HOHOHOHO!!! No solo soy una exelente arquera, tambien soy una exelente hechicera"   
  
Una gota de sudor cruzo la espalda de Ranma "No me habia dado cuenta" dijo sarcasticamene   
  
"Oye, nos dejas entrar al pueblo, compramos las proviciones y nos vamos, ¿Que te parece eso?"   
  
Kuno dio un grito de batalla pero fue detenido con un nuevo golpe por parte de la espada flameante "¡¡¡ARghhh!!!"   
  
"Ya oiste a la chica con el pecho plano como una tabla"  
  
Kuno levanto su mano "Relampago serrado" dijo tranquilamente mientras dos rayos salieron disparados en direccion a Ranma y Akane, ambos evadieron el ataque facilmente   
  
Ranma sonrio "Ya calmate"   
  
"¡¡¡Grrr!!!"   
  
Akane suspiro y comenzo a recitar un nuevo hechizo   
  
"¡Espera! Otro hechizo y los hechiceros del Norte se enteraran y me destituiran"   
  
Akane parpadeo y luego sonrio "Un gusto saber que ya no estes molesto"   
  
"Yo no dije eso" respondio furioso el Paladin mientras se subia a su caballo, el cual habia aparecido de la nada "Pero el Orco no puede entrar"   
  
Akane sonrio "Ilucion elfica" dijo en voz baja   
  
El Paladin se dio vuelta y parpadeo al notar que el cara de higo ya no estaba "¿Que? ¿A donde fue?"   
  
Uno de los lefos heructo "¿A donde fue quien?"   
  
Akane le sonrio a su compañero "Ya use el encantamiento" comento   
  
Ranma miro sus manos "mmm, no esta mal"   
  
Kuno comenzo a caminar, debia ir rapido a la enfermeria... o mejor aun, la capilla, donde los poderes divinos regenerarian sus heridas mas peligrosas   
  
Fin del capitulo 2  
  
Jaja, Kuno un Paladin... esa estubo buena, ¿No? Bueno, ni crean que se quedara tranquilo luego de esto... ademas pronto aparecera otro mas en el grupo  
  
(1) La bola de fuego usada aqui es la de Warcraft combinada con la de Dungeon & Dragons, no tiene mucho que ver con la de Slayers 


	4. El regreso de Alterac

Warcraft Adventures 1/2  
  
Ranma 1/2 es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi   
Warcraft es propiedad de Blizzard   
  
Capitulo 3 - El regreso de Alterac  
  
Kuno parpadeo mientras veia luz salir de su pueblo "¿Que demonios es eso?"   
  
Akane cerro los ojos "Fuego"   
  
Ranma se rasco la cabeza "Pero este sitio esta demaciado lejos de cualquier campamento orco, no puede ser atacado tan facilmente..."   
  
Kuno no lo penso dos veces, hizo que su caballo galopara en direccion al pueblo... tenia que salvar a su gente, y rapido   
  
Ranma miro a Akane "¿Lo ayudamos?"   
  
Akane asintio "Seguro nos pagaran... y de cualquier forma es nuestro- mi deber impedir una tercera guerra"   
  
Ranma sonrio, desenvaino su espada y comenzo a correr siguiendo a su compañera elfa...   
  
... y se sorprendio al encontrarse con el pueblo de Gairoon invadido por...   
  
Humanos   
  
"¿Una guerra entre humanos? Interesante"   
  
Akane estaba por realizar un hechizo pero se detubo "Ellos son de..."   
  
"¡Alterac!" grito enfadado Kuno "¡La vil nacion que cayo al lado oscuro regresa para volver a ser destruida!"   
  
Un hombre aparecio frente a Kuno y sonrio "¿Destruida? ¡Hahahaha!"   
  
La vena de la frente de Kuno se hizo visible "¿¡Quien eres tu y por que estan estas tropas atacando mi ciudad!?"   
  
El hombre arqueo una ceja "¿Ciudad? Esto es un pueblo..."   
  
"¿¡Como te atreves!? ¿¡Quien eres!?"   
  
El hombre sonrio "Yo soy-"   
  
"¡Estupido! ¡Yo como el guerrero mas fuerte debo presentarme primero!"   
  
El hombre suspiro "Adelante"   
  
"¡Soy Kuno Tatewaki! ¡Paladin gobernador de la gran ciudad de Gairoon!"   
  
El hombre suspiro "Soy Rolk Arcano, Paladin de la nacion de Alterac, y encargado de la mision para acabar este pequeño pueblo, mis soldados se encargaran de todo" al decir esto un grupo de caballeros de segunda clase aparecieron detras de el "Su centro urbano pasara a ser propiedad de Alterac junto con todas las demas construcciones"   
  
Kuno gruñio, se preparo para atacar pero sus heridas se lo impidieron... y cayo de su caballo   
  
"¡Haha! ¡Ni siquiera tienes la honra de poder morir en batalla!"   
  
Akane ayudo a Tatewaki a levantarse "Oye, ¿Este pueblo no tiene algunos guardabosques defendiendolo?"   
  
Kuno nego con la cabeza "Los tres guardabosques que tenia escaparon... solo me quedan algunos soldados y un par de elfos arqueros"   
  
Akane suspiro "Entonces voy a tener que invocar algo mas fuerte... Primero luchan, luego duermen, despues sueñan; y, finalmente yo recibo mi recompensa, ¡Sueños robados!" grito a todo pulmon la elfo mientras robaba parte de la energia de todos los guerreros atacantes   
  
"Manda a tus guerreros Paladin, necesitamos toda la fuerza pocible para este combate"   
  
Kuno asintio "¡Guerreros a mi!" pero nada ocurrio  
  
Rolk rio maniaticamente "¡Es inutil! ¡Ya hemos aniquilado a toda la recistencia! Nuestros soldados ahora estan matando a todos los peones"   
  
Akane gruñio entre dientes "Maldicion... necesito acabar con este tipo sino morire... mmm, ¡Invoco al Draco chillon!" grito mientras del cielo aparecio una criatura extremadamente similar a un dragon pero de color azulado   
  
Rolk arqueo una ceja "¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? ¿Invocar a una bestia de segunda?"   
  
Akane sonrio "La gravedad verdaderamente es lo que tu haces de ella, Brazaletes para los arboles"   
  
De repente el draco comenzo a brillar con un color verde que incremento su poder mientras en sus garras aparecian un par de brazaletes  
  
Rolk dio un paso atras cuando el draco abrio su boca expulsando una rafaga de energia azul que mato a un par de soldados "¡Demonios! ¡Hechicero haz algo!"   
  
Una sombra detras del Paladin malvado se transformo en un hombre "Como desee, ¡Bola de fuego!" grito contrarestando el segundo ataque del draco "¡Bola de fuego!" repitio matando al draco   
  
Akane actuo rapido "Regeneracion" de repente el draco regreso a la vida   
  
Ranma se rasco la cabeza "¿Que se supone que es esto? Yo tambien quiero pelear..."   
  
Rolk le sonrio al semi-orco con apariencia de elfo "Entonces ven por mi, orco"   
  
Ranma parpadeo y luego sonrio maniaticamente "Es sorprendente, debes de ser un poderoso guerrero si eres capaz de ver atravez de esta ilusion" dijo mientras lanzaba un golpe con la espada  
  
El Paladin bloqueo el ataque con su escudo y contrataco con su espada "Tal vez... de cualquier forma, ¿Por que ayudas a los humanos que tanto daño le hicieron a los orcos?"  
  
Ranma sonrio aun mas mientras evadia el ataque con una simple pirueta "Por que estoy de mi propio lado, de cualquier forma es un secreto mi motivo"   
  
Rolk parpadeo "Acabas de decirme tu motivo"   
  
Ranma penso por un momento y luego se hecho la mano a la cara "Cierto, de cualquier forma te derotare"   
  
Rolk rio aun mas "No podras" lanzo un nuevo ataque que fue bloqueado por la espada flameante   
  
Ranma sonrio, hizo palanca con las espadas y concentro su poder en la espada flameante, de repente el fuego de esta tomo un increible filo que corto la espada del Paladin   
  
"¿¿¿QUE DEMONIOS???"   
  
Ranma le sonrio a Rolk "Intenta derrotarme sin tu espada"   
  
Mientras tanto Akane estaba luchando con el hechicero de Alterac   
  
"Eres muy joven para ser hechicero, ¿Cuantos años tienes?" pregunto burlonamente la muchacha mientras ejecutaba un simple relampago serrado con el cual no solo ataco al hechicero, sino que tambien aprobecho para acabar con uno de los soldados que habian quedado   
  
"16 elfo, ¡Terror!" grito mientras levantaba su mano... un aura negra la rodeo y de repente el Draco murio   
  
Akane sonrio "Magia negra y roja, ¿Que mas puedes hacer chiquillo?"   
  
El hechicero gruñio furioso "¡Soy Mut Su de la nacion de Alterac y no soy ningun chiquillo!" grito mientras levantaba sus manos "¡Lluvia de piedras!" de repente del cielo comenzaron a caer rocas con fuego rodeandolas...   
  
Akane se limito a evadir todas las piedras... desafortunadamente para la nacion de Alterac los pocos soldados que quedaban murieron por el ataque de su propio hechicero   
  
"Es muy divertido esto, pero creo que se acabo, Llamarada" de repente de sus manos salio una increiblemente enorme bola de fuego que golpeo de lleno a Mut Su   
  
Akane rio como maniatica "¡¡HOHOHO!! No eras tan fuerte Mousse"   
  
De los escombros salio el hechicero, su piel estaba cubierta por cenizas "¡Mi nombre es Mut Su!"   
  
Akane suspiro "Como digas... de cualquier forma, te recomiendo huir, me pareces un tipo fuerte, pero demaciado joven"   
  
"¿A SI? ¿Y CUANTOS AÑOS TIENES TU?" grito extremadamente molesto el muchacho   
  
Akane sonrio "Unos 100, tal vez 200, ¿Quien sabe?"   
  
Mousse se callo y se limito a retirarse usando un encantamiento de invisivilidad sobre si mismo   
  
Akane rio "Haha, como si le fuera a decir mi edad a alguien" luego se dio vuelta y le sonrio a Kuno quien ya estaba mas muerto que vivo, saco de la nada un amuleto "Invoco a los poderes de Gaia para curar a este mortal, une tus brazos al alma de este hombre" de repente el talisman comenzo a tener un brillo verde que instanteneamente reparo todas las heridas de Kuno   
  
"Gra- gracios bendita elfo" agradecio el Paladin mientras se reincorporaba   
  
"Vaya, no pense que pudiera pasar atravez de tu orgullo, por cierto, tu energia vital esta ligada a la naturaleza"   
  
"¿Uh?"   
  
"Acabo de unir tu alma con Gaia, eso te convierte en un humano con algunas similitudes con los elfos"   
  
Tatewaki lanzo sus manos a sus orejas, y suspiro aliviado al notar que eran normales "Me asustaste"   
  
"..." Akane se limito a mirar el combate entre Ranma y el Paladin de Alterac   
  
Rolk escupio sangre al recibir un nuevo golpe de la espada   
  
"¡Vamos estupido Paladin! ¡Curate a ti mismo! ¡Vamos! ¡Hazlo!  
  
Rolk gruñio mientras ejecutaba el conjuro de curacion pero sorprendentemente no paso nada "¿Que?"   
  
Akane rio maniaticamente "Hahaha se nota que eres tonto, ¿no?"   
  
Rolk arqueo una ceja y luego escupio mas sangre "¿A que te refieres?"   
  
"Los golpes que da la espada flameante no pueden ser curados con un hechizo tan basico como el que usan ustedes los paladines"   
  
Kuno asintio lentamente mientras miraba el piso   
  
"¿Que? ¡Entonces ayudame elfo!"   
  
Akane rio "Haha, lo siento pero mi magia es ofensiva, la unica forma de que te curara seria dandote un lazo con Gaia, y eso no lo pienso a hacer, no quiero manchar a Gaia con basura"   
  
Rolk dio un paso atras y cayo "Al.. almenos mori como un guerrero que siempre siguio a su patria"   
  
Kuno miro a su alrededor "Gairoon... destruida... no lo puedo creer... mi sueño era hacerla crecer, convertirla en una ciudad poderosa"   
  
Akane sonrio "Asi que este no es solo el pueblo del cual eras gobernador, tambien es tu pueblo natal"   
  
Kuno asintio y lloro al ver la cabeza de uno de sus peones en el suelo "Alterac los mato a todos... esto es un acto de guerra, tengo que ir a la capital a informar"   
  
Akane sonrio "En ese caso danos algo de proviciones, tambien vamos a la capital, podemos ayudarte por 100 monedas de oro el dia"   
  
"¿100 monedas de oro? ¡Es demaciado!" grito molesto el Paladin   
  
Ranma suspiro "Con las proviciones me conformo"   
  
Kuno asintio "Esta bien en ese caso" se dio vuelta y se dirigio a una taverna, luego de un momento salio con un par de mochilas, una de estas le entrego a Ranma "Ahi esta todo, llevenlo"   
  
Antes de poder entregar la segunda a Akane esta reacciono y arqueo una ceja "¿Esperas que una chica tan hermosa como 'io cargue con este peso?"   
  
Kuno parpdeo "Supongo que no" levanto la mochila y luego se la dio a Ranma "Lleva toda la carga"   
  
"¿Ghu? ¡Lleva una de las mochilas tu!"   
  
Akane asintio "Ranma tiene razon, a pesar de ser un horrible cara de higo tiene derechos"   
  
Kuno gruñio mientras colocaba la muchila sobre su caballo "Vamonos entonces"   
  
Fin del capitulo 3 


	5. Rumbo a la capital

Warcraft Adventures 1/2  
  
Ranma 1/2 es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi Warcraft es propiedad de Blizzard   
  
Capitulo 4 - Rumbo a la capital  
  
Akane miro alrededor, estaban en un valle, un lugar perfecto para acampar "Dormiremos aqui" afirmo mientras se daba vuelta mirando al par   
  
Ranma tiro la mochila al suelo y se acosto, y sin decir palabra se durmio   
  
Akane pateo la cabeza del semi-orco "¡Ayuda a armar la carpa cara de higo!"   
  
Ranma movio la cabeza a gran velocidad "¿Ghu?"   
  
Kuno se bajo del caballo sin decir palabra mientras miraba hacia atras "Gairoon... me vengare por esto, lo juro"   
  
Akane pateo en la nuca al Paladin "¡Tambien debes trabajar!"   
  
Kuno cayo al suelo pero se reincorporo facilmente "No debias golpearme tan fuerte elfo... jamas conoci a un elfo tan violenta"   
  
Akane sonrio "Soy como soy, no soy una elfo normal"   
  
Ranma asintio mientras comenzaba a armar una carpa "Una elfo muy violenta y sadica"   
  
La ceja de Akane se arqueo "¿Que quieres decir con eso?"   
  
Ranma sonrio "Piensalo"   
  
Kuno suspiro, luego miro a un lado "Callados" ordeno   
  
Akane dejo a Ranma y regreso con Kuno "¿Como te atrevez a callarme?" estaba por usar un poderoso hechizo en Kuno, pero no lo hizo por que sus agudas orejas le permitian oir que alguien o algo se acercaba   
  
Luego su nariz reacciono  
  
Los ojos de Akane se tornaron rojos, no por alguna magia, mas bien parecia una alergia y luego esrornudo "¡Achu!"   
  
Ranma miro confundido a la elfo "¿Que pasa?"   
  
De entre los arbustos salio una diminuta persona, miro a Akane y fruncio el seño, luego gruñio al ver a Ranma "¿Que es lo que sucede aqui?" pregunto molesto el enano   
  
Kuno le sonrio "Que suerte, pense que seria un Trasgo"   
  
Una vena aparecio un la frente del enano "¿ME CONFUNDES CON UN TRASGO?"   
  
Ranma rio un poco "Pues son parecidos en peso"   
  
Akane solo volvio a estornudar "Saquen a esta peste de mi vista"   
  
"¿Ghu?"   
  
El enano sonrio "Harhar, una elfo alergica a enanos, que divertido" luego miro a Kuno "¿Que es lo que hace un Paladin con un Orco?"   
  
"El ayudo en el combate contra Alterac en mi pueblo, Gairoon"   
  
"¿Gairoon? Eso esta a unos cuantos kilometros de aqui"   
  
Kuno miro al suelo "Mi gente murio en el combate"   
  
El enano heructo "Supongo que vas en direccion a la capital"   
  
Kuno asintio lentamente   
  
"¿Y piensas que te dejaran pasar con un Orco acompañandote?"   
  
Akane asintio, luego estornudo "Ranma es semi-orco"   
  
"¡Hump! Un semi-orco es un orco, igual que un semi-elfo es un elfo"   
  
"¡Oye! ¡No me confundas con esa estupida raza hibrida!"   
  
Ranma miro un momento a Akane "¿De que raza hibrida hablas?"   
  
Akane se dio vuelta "Semi-elfos" comenzo a caminar hacia la carpa y se acosto dentro de esta "¡Avisenme cuando el estupido enano se vaya!"   
  
Ranma asintio lentamente mientras regresaba con el enano   
  
"Mi nombre es Cho'gal, el enano"   
  
"No me avises que eres enano por que sino no me doy cuenta" afirmo sarcasticamente Ranma   
  
Kuno miro al muchacho de piel verde un momento "Tambien podria ser un Gnomo"   
  
"Los Gnomos son aun mas enanos que los enanos" afirmo el semi-orco  
  
Cho'gal asintio "De cualquier forma, les recomiendo no quedarse en la noche por estos lares"   
  
El Semi-orco parpadeo "¿Por que?"   
  
"Precisamente este lugar esta infestado por trasgos y trolls, no les recomendaria enfrentarse a ellos, son muchos"   
  
Kuno lo penso por un momento y luego miro a Ranma "Tal vez sea mejor seguir caminando hasta encontrar la ciudad"   
  
Ranma parpadeo "Pero ya arme una tienda"  
  
Cho'gal arqueo una ceja "¿Piensas que es mejor enfrentarse a una lluvia de trasgos y trolls a estar seguro aunque algo cansado?"   
  
Kuno asintio "El enano tiene razon, pagaremos la estadia en una taverna cuando lleguemos a la capital"   
  
Ranma refunfuño un poco pero acepto, luego miro la carpa "Sera mejor que despierte a Akane"   
  
Kuno asintio lentamente mientras se subia a su caballo "Yo me adelantare" luego miro al enano "Gracias por la advertencia, Cho'gal-san"  
  
Cho'gal sonrio mientras se retiraba... y se transformaba en un trasgo "Harhar" fue lo unico que escapo sus labios mientras desaparecia entre la maleza   
  
Ranma abrio la tienda y miro confundido el lugar... era mucho mas grande por dentro de lo que era por fuera "¿Que sucede cara de higo?" pregunto una voz   
  
Ranma sonrio mientras aguantaba las ganas de reir al ver a la elfo con los ojos rojos "Sera mejor que nos vayamos, decidimos ir directo a la capital"   
  
"¿Que?" pregunto confundida la muchacha "¡Tengo que dormir!"   
  
Ranma arqueo una ceja "No creo que sea conveniente dormir aqui, segun ese enano, ¿Cual era su nombre?... bueno, no importa, el dijo que este lugar estaba infestado por Trasgos y Trolls"   
  
Akane sonrio "Eso ya lo se"   
  
"¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres?"   
  
"Yo no soy alergica a enanos"   
  
"¿Entonces?"  
  
"Fueron los trasgos, fueron ellos los que me probocaron esta enfermedad"   
  
"¿Enfermedad? Pense que los elfos no enfermaban"   
  
Akane se sento en el suelo mientras asentia y hacia una pose dramatica "Es una terrible historia... un malvado hechicero uso un encantamiento en mi que proboca esta reaccion alergica cuando un trasgo esta a un radio de 10 metros de mi"   
  
Ranma se rasco la cabeza "Interesante..."   
  
Akane asintio "Es una verdadera terrible historia"   
  
"¿Osea que molestaste a un hechicero poderoso y este en venganza te hizo esta estupida maldicion?"   
  
"¿¡Estupida!?" exigio Akane "¡Muchos de mis clientes y victimas eran trasgos en esa epoca!"   
  
"¿Clientes?" pregunto confundido el semi-orco mientras se imaginaba de que estaria hablando Akane   
  
La elfo golpeo en la cabeza al semi-orco "Ni se te ocurra tener un pensamiento pervertido, de cualquier forma..."   
  
"¿Si?"   
  
"El era mi maestro en la magia..."   
  
"Y cuando se entero de que usabas la magia para tus propios fines decidio..."   
  
"¡Cayate! ¡Llamarada!" grito mientras expulsaba una INMENZA bola de fuego hacia el Semi-orco... probocando una gran explosion que destruyo la tienda   
  
Akane salio de entre los escombros... tocio cenizas y suspiro "Creo que no fue una buena idea hacer eso"   
  
Ranma asintio detras de ella "Sera mejor irse"   
  
Akane se reincorporo "Como quieras cara de higo"  
  
"¿Cara de higo? ¡Ese es un insulto muy estupido!" dijo una voz detras de ellos   
  
"¿Ghu?"   
  
Akane se dio vuelta a gran velocidad "¿Que demonios?" los trasgos estaban por todas partes, en un radio de aproximadamente 15 metros   
  
Y comenzaron a acercarse   
  
Akane suspiro "¿Ranma crees poder saltar en el momento que yo te diga?"  
  
Ranma solo asintio   
  
Los trasgos estaban practicamente apegados a los aventureros, Akane tenia su rostro lloroso y rojo   
  
"¡Ahora Ranma!" Ranma asintio y dio un salto mientras desenfundaba la espada flameante "¿Hacia donde corres cuando la tierra se convierte en tu enemiga? ¡Temblor!" Akane uso su arco para golpear el suelo, el cual comenzo a romperse probocando que todos los trasgos cayeran por las grietas   
  
Akane comenzo a correr "¡Sigueme Ranma!" grito   
  
Ranma parpadeo mientras volvia a guardar su espada y comenzaba a correr a toda velocidad, rapidamente alcanzo a Akane   
  
"¡Oigan vengan aqui! ¡Ustedes tienen que morir!"   
  
Akane sonrio "Adondequiera que fueran, los keldon transformaban la tierra en un arma" de repente un campo de puas aparecio de la nada... matando a la mayoria de los trasgos restantes  
  
De repente aparecieron unos trasgos frente al par "Nosotros somos caballeros trasgos, los mejores en su clase"   
  
Akane sonrio "Caballeros que usan cabras en lugar de caballos, ¡Harhar! ¡Achu!" Akane se sobo su nariz "Snif..."   
  
Ranma asintio "La verdad son pateticos"   
  
El primero de los caballeros trasgos gruñio mientras trataba de golpear a Ranma con su lanza "¡Muere Orco traidor!"   
  
Ranma sonrio al evadir el ataque, ni se molesto en sacar su espada, golpeo al trasgo en el rostro noqueandolo... luego miro a los dos trasgos restantes "¿Quien es el proximo?"   
  
Ambos simplemente hicieron lo que todo trasgo sabe hacer, correr   
  
Pero corrieron poco, un golpe con una espada los mato "Estupidos" dijo la voz del Paladin   
  
"Kuno, ¿Que haces aqui? Pense que te habias adelantado"   
  
El Paladin suspiro "En realidad..."   
  
Akane rio "Te perdiste"   
  
Kuno se limito a sonrojarse "En realidad no entiendo por que, estaba seguro de que conocia el lugar como la palma de mi mano"   
  
Akane fruncio el ceño "¿Como la palma de tu mano? Esto es extraño..."  
  
"¿Extraño? ¿A que te refieres?"   
  
Akane sonrio "Es un hechizo de control, provoca confunsion en ciertos aspectos, por ejemplo, en el aspecto de la direccion, o algo similar... es un encantamiento azul"   
  
"¿Estas segura? ¿Por que alguien pondria un encantamiento asi en este lugar?"   
  
Akane sonrio maniaticamente "¿Tal vez para impedir que llegaramos a la capital?"   
  
"Tal vez"   
  
Los tres comenzaron a caminar en direccion a la capital... luego de unas 10 horas de caminar en silencio llegaron sin mas problemas, obviamente Akane uso nuevamente el encantamiento de la ilusion elfica en Ranma  
  
Ranma parpadeo "Pense que dijiste que habia un encantamiento que impedia el paso"   
  
Akane se rasco la cabeza "Tal vez sea que este Paladin es mas estupido de lo que aparenta"   
  
Kuno se dio vuelta "¡Oye! ¿¡Como se atreven a burlarse del milagroso guerrero santo Kuno Tatewaki!?"   
  
Akane rio entre dientes "El guerrero santo que perdio su pueblo por estupidez"   
  
"¿¡Como te atreves!?"   
  
Akane miro hacia el cielo un momento "Creo que me pase... bueno, Tenemos que ir con el rey, ¿no?"  
  
Kuno asintio mientras se bajaba de su caballo "Pero antes hay que pedir alojamiento en una taverna" miro alrededor "Ustedes pueden ir a la de plebeyos" comento mientras apuntaba a la izquierda, donde habian solo aldeanos y guerreros de segunda   
  
Una vena aparecio en la frente del par "¿Como te atreves?"   
  
Kuno suspiro "Como quieran, pero sus rudas aptitudes no creo que puedan soportar los lujos a los que yo estoy acostumbrado"   
  
"No te preocupes, nos adaptaremos" comento molesta Akane   
  
Ranma solo heructo   
  
"Si ustedes lo dicen..."   
  
Fin del capitulo 4 


	6. El ataque a la capital

Warcraft Adventures 1/2  
  
Ranma 1/2 es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi Warcraft es propiedad de Blizzard   
  
Capitulo 5 - El ataque a la capital  
  
penso Akane mientras miraba el castillo por dentro rapidamente con un movimiento saco una estatua de un dragon chino, una estatua de oro repleta en todo tipo de piedras preciosas   
  
Ranma arqueo una ceja "¿Arquera, hechicera y ladrona?" pregunto   
  
Akane sonrio "Necesito dinero para vivir"   
  
Ranma asintio lentamente mientras daba un gran suspiro "¿Que le sucede a Kuno?" comento al mirar hacia atras   
  
"Se quedo dormido"  
  
Rapidamente Kuno entro corriendo a la habitacion "¡Malditos bastardos! ¡Tenian que despertame como su labor siendo mis sirvientes!"   
  
"¿Sirvientes? ¿Y este que fumo?" se pregunto el Semi-orco con apariencia de elfo   
  
Akane se encojio los hombros mientras seguia a Kuno, quien ahora habia entrado a la sala real "Quien sabe, este es el paladin mas ridiculo que haya conocido"  
  
"Lord Tatewaki Kuno, gobernador del pueblo de Gairoon y miembro del circulo de Paladines" anuncio un hombre de la corte real "Y sus sirvientes" termino de decir refiriendose a Ranma y Akane   
  
Una vena aparecio en la frente de Akane "Sirvientes... no me molesta una vez, dos ya es molestia y tres es motivo para odiarlo"   
  
"¿Y cuatro?" le pregunto Ranma al oido   
  
"Motivo para matarlo" contesto la elfo   
  
Ranma solo sonrio, adoraba la personalidad de la elfo, era tan caotica como la de un orco, pero al mismo tiempo tan apasionada como la de un humano   
  
El rey de Lordareon le sonrio al Paladin, pero le fue indiferente a sus 'Sirvientes' "¿Cual es el motivo de tu visita, Paladin?"   
  
Kuno se arrodillo "Señor, vengo a informarle que mi pueblo fue atacado por Alterac"   
  
"¿QUE? ¿Alterac?" pregunto alterado el rey "¿Como es esto pocible? ¡Fue totalmente destruida!"   
  
"Señor, aparentemente no lo fue, y ademas tienen guerreros fuertes, un Paladin lideraba el grupo atacante, comenzaron el ataque en un momento en el que yo no me encontraba"   
  
"¿Que es lo que estabas haciendo?"  
  
"Enfrentandome a un orco"   
  
"¿Un orco? Tal vez esto signifique que es el preludio a la tercera guerra"   
  
"Señor, creo que hay que evitar a toda costa una nueva guerra, los reinos aun no se han recuperado por completo"   
  
"Eso es cierto muchacho"   
  
"Señor, tengo un plan respecto a esto"  
  
"¿Si? Dime cual es"   
  
"Atacar a Alterac por dentro, si acabamos con sus lideres no podran hacer nada"   
  
"Pero tu plan tien una falla" afirmo Akane algo molesta   
  
Kuno se dio vuelta "¿A que te refieres elfo?"   
  
"No sabes donde esta Alterac"   
  
"Tu sirvienta tiene razon en ese punto" comento el rey mientras suspiraba   
  
Kuno tosio un momento "Pues, se podria averiguar, ¿O no?"   
  
"Es pocible... tendre a mis mejores hombres en es-" antes de poder terminar lo que estaba por decir un temblor se sintio, tan grande que todos los presentes cayeron al suelo   
  
"¿Que fue eso?" pregunto molesta Akane mientras se reincorporaba   
  
"¡El castillo esta bajo ataque!" grito uno de los guardias  
  
Todos salieron a los balcones, tres dragones verdes estaban bombardeando el castillo con fuego que irradiaba de sus bocas "¡¡¡GRROOOAARRR!!!" gruñian los dragones   
  
Akane se preparo para invocar a una criatura pero se detubo cuando una figura lanzo un rayo electrico desde el aire, era un domador de griffos   
  
O mas bien una domadora de grifos   
  
"Es nuestra mejor guerrera aerea" comento horgulloso el rey al ver como la muchacha que pilotaba al grifo evadia todos y cada uno de los ataques de los dragones y poco a poco terminaba con estos... uno de los dragones cayo muerto  
  
Akane suspiro "Ya me canse de esperar" Levanto su mano y de esta salieron dos rayos "Relampago serrado" dijo tranquilamente mientras estos impactaban en los dragones restantes, matandolos   
  
La domadora de grifos miro a la elfo un minuto, no era una mirada amable, luego simplemente aterrizo   
  
El rey tosio un momento "Parece que esto asegura tus afirmaciones Paladin, parece que una tercera guerra toca la puerta"   
  
"Señor, por favor, la guerra aun no es el cami-"   
  
"¡Suficiente! Guerra es lo que quieren, guerra tendran, Paladin, tu y tus hombres iran al Norte" comento el rey mientras de la nada sacaba un ENORME mapa, el cual marcaba los limites entre los reinos, Humanos, Orcos y de otras razas "Nueva Alterac podria encontrarse en la zona de algun campamento Orco, o tal vez por aqui" afirmo mientras apuntaba una zona no explorada "Se cree que este lugar esta rico en minas de oro"   
  
Los ojos de Akane se transformaron en un par de monedas de oro "¡ORO!"   
  
"¿Eh? Si, eso fue lo que dije, estabamos por iniciar una mision para colonizar la zona, pero creo que este es un buen lugar para comenzar a buscar, como decia, tu y tus hombres iran-"   
  
"¡Yo tambien ir!" grito una voz desde atras   
  
Todos los presentes se dieron vuelta, la misma muchacha que piloteo al grifo se encontraba ahi frente a ellos, era una humana de pelo violeta  
  
"¡Xian Pu! ¿Estas segura de esto?" pregunto el rey algo confunso   
  
Xian Pu se arrodillo ante el rey "Guerrera de Amazonia no cobarde"   
  
Akane arqueo una ceja "¿De que nos puede servir una entrenadora de grifos?" se pregunto   
  
"No ser solo entrenadora de grifos, ser tambien buena guerrera" afirmo mientras mostraba una fina espada que rapidamente desenfundo   
  
El rey asintio "Xian Pu sera util en este viaje"   
  
"Pero el Grifo puede molestar, es demaciado grande"   
  
"Xian Pu conocer magia amazona"   
  
"¿Magia amazona?" pregunto confundida, y a la vez interesada Akane   
  
Xian Pu asintio mientras sacaba una pequeña botella, una figura alada se podia ver dentro de esta "Ser magia poderosa para sellar demonios, pero servir bien guardar cosas"   
  
Akane sonrio, robar- aprender este conjuro era todo un reto, uno que ella no querria perder "Estas en el grupo Shampoo"   
  
"Xian Pu"   
  
"De cualquier forma el encargado aqui soy yo, Kuno Tatewaki, Paladin escogido por los dioses para proteger la justicia y el orden en el mundo"  
  
Ranma solo suspiro molesto "Vamono' entonces, ya me canse de estar en este lugar"   
  
El rey les sonrio "Tomen esto, 500 monedas de oro, les servira para su mision"   
  
Akane le arrebato el dinero rapidamente al rey antes de que se lo entregara a Kuno "Se lo agradecemos mucho señor"   
  
"Que extraña elfo, nunca habia visto una interesada por el dinero, joyas si, pero dinero nunca"   
  
Akane rio mientras se rascaba la cabeza "Es un habito que se me pego por estar rodeada de humanos"   
  
El rey asintio con una sonrisa "Bien, inicien su viaje guerreros"   
  
Kuno asintio mientras se retiraba, los demas lo siguieron   
  
Shampoo era la primera detras de Kuno, detras de ella estaba Akane, quien estaba mas ocupada asegurandose de que tubiera 500 monedas de oro realmente, y al final estaba Ranma, quien solo se limito a bostezar   
  
Luego de un tiempo Ranma toco el hombro de Akane "¿Si? ¿Que pasa cara de higo?"  
  
"¿Que paso con la busqueda de mi madre?"   
  
Akane sonrio "La encontraremos, pasaremos por varios lugares que seguramente nos serviran para informarnos sobre su paradero"   
  
Ranma refunfuño "¿Estas segura elfo?"   
  
"¡Claro que si!"   
  
Lo unico que se limito a hacer Ranma fue dar un gran suspiro "Yo queria encontrarla lo mas rapido pocible, pero a este paso..."   
  
"Es impocible encontrar a alguien sin informacion, viajando aleatoriamente encuentras la informacion que te da pistas a un camino a seguir para llegar a tu objetivo"   
  
"Hablaste como to'a una elfo"   
  
"Lo que sea"   
  
"¡Suficiente charla!" grito molesto Kuno   
  
"¿Sucede algo?"   
  
Kuno cerro los ojos "Algo se aproxima"   
  
"¿Algo?"  
  
Kuno solo asintio mientras el suelo comenzo a temblar debajo de ellos "Algo grande"   
  
Del suelo salio una gigantesca Sierpe (1) que no parecia haber comido en un buen par de semanas por su rostro... uno maniaco, y decia al verlos 'comida'   
  
Akane dio un paso atras "Una Sierpe Shivana"   
  
Kuno miro confundido a la elfo "¿Sierpe Shivana?"   
  
"No son simples monstruos, son algo mas que sierpes, tienen mucho poder de ataque, se dice que es casi tan fuerte como uno de los cinco Avatares"   
  
Kuno miro un momento a la criatura frente a el "Eso no me importa, voy a pelear"   
  
Ranma sonrio al desenfundar su espada "Exelente, necesitaba algo de entrenamiento"   
  
Shampoo se interpuso "No dañar, yo tratar convencer"   
  
"¿Como vas a lograr eso niña?" pregunto Akane algo molesta   
  
Shampoo sonrio "Mirar y aprender" saco una botella y comenzo a decir palabras en un idioma que ninguno de los presentes conocia... la criatura rapidamente fue absorvida por la pequeña botalla mientras un pequeño agujero negro de color azul se formaba en esta   
  
Todos se quedaron estupefactos "¿Como fue que...?"   
  
"Magia de control, ya me parecia que tenia que ver con eso, en occidente se entreno mas la magia de ataque, curacion e ilusion, pero en oriente la de control es la mas comun junto con la de invocacion, solo soy familiar con la de invocacion, pero mis criaturas no son del todo poderosas"   
  
"En eso diferir" afirmo la conjuradora humana "Shampoo ser mejor de Amazonia, Shampoo no ser solo entrenadora de grifos, ser mejor conjuradora de Gaia"   
  
Akane rio un poco "Lastima que apenas y sepas hablar niña"   
  
Shampoo gruñio mientras Akane reia como loca y el par de 'hombres', si contamos a un semi-orco como hombre, solo suspiraron mientras seguian su camino  
  
Fin del episodio 5  
  
(1) Sierpes son criaturas del bosque o selva que habitualmente son confundidas con dragones, la Sierpe que aparecio en este episodio es bastante similar a un dragon ya que la afectan las esferas del caos y la naturaleza (Rojo y verde) 


	7. El ladron de Seiran

Warcraft Adventures 1/2  
  
Ranma 1/2 es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi Warcraft es propiedad de Blizzard   
  
Capitulo 6 - El ladron de Seiran  
  
Ranma estornudo mientras se rascaba la cabeza "¿Era necesario venir aqui?" pregunto molesto   
  
Akane asintio molesta "Este lugar es demaciado frio"   
  
Kuno rio maniaticamente "Hahaha, son pateticos, le tienen miedo a un poco de nieve"   
  
Shampoo asintio "En Amazonia suele nevar asi"   
  
Akane se limito a mirar hacia otro lado "¡Hump! El frio extremo no me agrada, es solo eso"  
  
"Seiran esta casi todo el año rodeado de nieve y hielo, no era necesario venir aqui" Ranma comento aun mas molesto que antes   
  
Shampoo parpadeo "¿Y por que no usar espada flameante?"  
  
"¿Eh?"   
  
"Tie razon..." dijo algo molesta la elfo   
  
Ranma suspiro mientras sacaba la espada y hacia que esta probocara fuego "Seiran es el hogar del tesoro del hielo, ¿No es verdad?" pregunto, ahora mas calmado   
  
Kuno miro hacia arriba como si tratando de recordar "Pues tengo entendido que-"   
  
Akane lo interrumpio "Hace cien años un joven guerrero se enfrento al dios de Jusendo, Saffron, era un guerrero fenix, un hombre alado, tenia el don de poder usar el artefacto legendario del fuego... pero el joven tenia una ventaja"   
  
"¿Y cual era?" pregunto interesada Shampoo   
  
"Su amor hacia una mujer"   
  
"¿Ghu? El amor no es un arma" comento el semi-orco   
  
"Eso es lo que los orcos creen, pero la verdad es mas que un arma, es ademas una motivacion"   
  
"Hump, en mi opinion es una simple molestia"   
  
"Como sea, el joven peleo con todas sus fuerzas, pero la habilidad de regeneracion del dios eran demaciado poderosas... Y encima de todo tenia la ventaja de usar el artefacto del fuego, sin embargo, con la ayuda del artefacto del hielo y un poco de suerte..."   
  
"¿Logro ganar?"   
  
"El dios y el joven murieron"   
  
"¿Que? ¿Un humano derroto a un dios?" Pregunto estupefacto el Paladin "¡Eso es impocible! ¡Amenos que sea el Avatar de otro dios!"   
  
Akane sonrio "Tal vez lo fue, el avatar del gran dragon de hielo"   
  
"¿Gran dragon de hielo?" pregunto confundida Shampoo "Creo haber oido hablar"   
  
Akane asintio "El gran dragon de hielo es muy conocido en el oriente, en especial por que es el quien concede los poderes magicos de control"   
  
"Yo entender"   
  
"Pues... aqui fue donde termino la pelea, el joven dejo el artefacto de hielo aqui, donde ahora existe en forma de energia magica, es por eso que la magia de control es fuerte aqui"   
  
Shampoo sonrio "Entonces yo ser mas fuerte"   
  
"Te equivocas, alguien que haya nacido aqui nace con un mana de control increiblemente alto, pero esto no afecta a criaturas que no hayan nacido aqui"   
  
Shampoo suspiro molesta   
  
"Llegamos a Seiran" aclamo Ranma luego parpadeo, sintio como el frio le regresaba "¡Mi espada!" grito molesto, miro hacia todos lados pero no la pudo encontrar   
  
Kuno se dio vuelta "Un ladron" dijo mientras miraba a una figura que huia a toda velocidad   
  
"¡Esa espada es mia!" grito el semi-orco mientras comenzaba a correr hacia donde estaba el ladron   
  
El hombre se dio vuelta y cuando noto que lo habian descubierto salto sobre un arbol y luego comenzo a saltar entre los edifcicios de la blanca ciudad de Seiran   
  
Akane suspiro "Volar" dijo rapidamente mientras una leve aura de aire la rodeo y comenzo a volar a toda velocidad detras del ladron, Ranma la seguia por las calles de la ciudad   
  
Shampoo suspiro "¿Espada ser necesaria?"   
  
"Pues es util" afirmo Kuno   
  
"Mmm, y no poder usar criaturas grandes... ser mejor usar vuelo, ¿No?"   
  
Kuno asintio atrapen al ladron, yo hare reservaciones en la pozada, ¿Esta bien?" comento mientras apuntaba la primera pozada que vio  
  
La mujer asintio mientras se retiraba volando detras de los demas   
  
Kuno suspiro molesto "No entiendo por que ellos tienen que venir... Despues de todo yo soy el guerrero mas poderoso de todo Lordaeron"   
  
Mientras tanto en la persecucion...   
  
El ladron daba saltos a una velocidad alucinante, no parecia humano   
  
Ranma gruñio "¡Ven pa'ca!"   
  
Akane sonrio mientras aterrizaba sobre un techo "¡Rafaga de rayos!" grito mientras expulso un relampago desde sus manos que electrocuto al ladron pero misteriosamente este continuo escapando   
  
Shammpo alcanzo a Akane y la miro confundida "¿Ser humano?"   
  
Akane parpadeo "No estoy segura, no es un elfo, tal vez sea un humano energizado o algo asi, o simplemente tenga una tunica a prueba de rayos"   
  
"Ser pocibilidad"   
  
Ranma sonrio mientras acorralaba al ladron "¡Regresame mi espada!"   
  
El hombre sonrio "¿Crees que te la devolvere asi por que si?"   
  
"¡Claro que si!"   
  
"Esta es la espada elemental del fuego y el caos, la espada flameante, me daran una buena cantidad de monedas de oro por ella, ¿Crees que renunciaria a eso?"   
  
Ranma se hizo tronar los nudillos "Tal vez"   
  
El hombre dio un paso atras "No me intimidas para nada orco"   
  
"¿Orco? Ehh, soy un elfo"   
  
"No puedes engañar a los ojos de un ladron experimentado, eres un orco, podria decir que tienes un encantamiento de alteracion, algo similar a 'cambiar el yo', solo que en funcion de otros... seguro tienes algun compañero hechicero, los orcos no tienen suficiente mana para serlos"   
  
"Grrr, De cualquier forma, estas muerte" dijo tranquilamente el semi-orco con apariencia de elfo mientras daba otro paso adelante   
  
"Intentalo" de la nada saco una ballesta "Creo que yo sere quien te mate" preciono el boton de la ballesta probocando que la flecha saliera directo en direccion a Ranma   
  
El semi-orco suspiro mientras movia la cabeza esquivando el ataque "Las flechas no pueden lastimarme, son demaciado lentas"   
  
"Interesante..." Comento el humano mientras desenfundaba la espada flameante "¡Intentemoslo con esto!" grito mientras esta se encendio con su fuego ilimitado  
  
"No le tengo miedo a la espada"   
  
"Deberias" comento el hombre mientras saltaba dando un movimiento con la espada, Ranma se limito a evadir el ataque y luego atrapar la mano del ladron "¿Que demonios?"   
  
Ranma sonrio "Devuelveme la espada, si quieres vivir"   
  
El ladron suspiro mientras soltaba la espada "Como quieras"   
  
En ese momento llego el par de mujeres, Akane levanto su mano "Proyectiles magicos" dijo mientras desde cada uno de sus dedos salia un fino rayo de energia que golpeaba al Ladron dejandolo inconciente   
  
"Ouch"   
  
Ranma arqueo una ceja "Eres tan caotica como un Orco, definitivamente"   
  
Akane se sonrojo mientras se acercaba "¿Y bien? ¿Ya atrapaste al estupido?"   
  
Ranma parpadeo "¿Que no resulta obvio?"   
  
El ladron se desperto de repente sin muchas heridas aparentes "Maldita elfo"   
  
Akane parpadeo al ver al muchacho, no era un humano, era un semi-elfo "Asi que era eso... Escoria, ¿Por que robaste la espada?"   
  
"Para ganar dinero"   
  
Akane sonrio "Soy Akane, hechicera y arquera de primera linea"   
  
"Ryoga Hibiki"   
  
Ranma suspiro "¿Haciendo amistad con la escoria?" pregunto molesto   
  
Akane golpeo con su puño la cabeza de Ranma "La escoria eres tu"   
  
"Oye..."   
  
Shampoo le sonrio al ladron mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse "Yo saber como castigar, Invoco al elemental del relampago" de repente el ladron comenzo a temblar un poco, pero rapidamente se normalizo   
  
Akane sonrio "Que interesante, es inmune a ciertos hechizos"   
  
Ranma dio un bufido "Apuesto a que no es tan fuerte peleando... un momento, SE que no es tan fuerte peleando"   
  
Akane le dio una palmada en la espalda a Ranma "Lo sabemos grandote"   
  
Ranma se sonrojo un poco mientras miraba a otro lado "De cualquier forma el es un ladron y merece la muerte"   
  
"Mismo decir yo" afirmo Shampoo   
  
Akane sonrio maniaticamente, esa sonrisa no le agradaba a Ryoga "¿Que dices si te contrato hibrido?"   
  
"¿Hu?" dijeron todos al unisono, claro, todos menos Akane  
  
"Lo que oiste, 10 monedas de oro al dia"   
  
"¿Que? Eso es muy poco" dijo molesto   
  
"Vamos, se que le robaras dinero a muchos de los que nos encontremos en el camino"   
  
Ryoga sonrio "Lo siento pero eso me suena a convertirse en heroe, y eso ami no me gusta" de repente el ladron se oculto entre las sombras  
  
Akane suspiro "No pueden decir que no lo intente"   
  
"Pero ofrecerle 10 monedas de oro... eso es muy poco de cualquier forma" afirmo Ranma   
  
"Como sea" Akane miro a Shampoo "¿Donde esta el idiota creido?"   
  
"En taverna, seguir" ordeno la muchacha mientras comenzaba a caminar en direccion a la taverna donde supuestamente estaria Kuno... pero de repente todo el suelo comenzo a temblar y el cielo se volvio negro "¿Que suceder?" pregunto confundida Shampoo   
  
Akane miro alrededor "Puede ser que en las cercanias esta la precencia de una deidad con poderes increibles... o un simple conjuro de huracan... o un conjuro negro, ¿Tu que crees?" le pregunto a Shampoo pidiendo opinion   
  
Shampoo miro un momento las nubes "Creeo que ser monstruo"   
  
"¿Monstruo?" pregunto confundido Ranma  
  
Akane asintio "Un ser poderoso, desde la destruccion del gran portal aparecieron muchos otros portales mas pequeños a otras dimenciones, desde estos aparecieron muchas clases de seres, entre estos monstruos extraños, seres tan poderosos como semidioses..."   
  
Ranma miro la nube... esta comenzo a deformarse... o mas bien reformarse, en una criatura gigantesca...   
  
Akane cerro los ojos mientras una tenue aura la rodeaba "Es muy fuerte"   
  
"¿Que tanto?" pregunto molesto Ranma   
  
"... mucho... traera la muerte si no lo detenemos" de repente Akane desaparecio y reaparecio frente al monstruo "Detener el tiempo" una luz rodeo el lugar mientras la hechicera bloqueaba el flujo del tiempo...   
  
Y derrepente el monstruo ya no estaba... tampoco las nubes  
  
Akane reaparecio frente a sus amigos con una cara MUY molesta "Malditas ilusiones..."   
  
"¿Eh? ¿Ilusiones?"   
  
"Ese 'monstruo' era una simple ilusion, de gran calidad, pero ilusion, supongo que fue mandado para molestar este lugar para robar algo en la confunsion, ¿no creen?"   
  
"¿Robar algo? ¿Que puede ser?" pregunto Ranma confundido   
  
Shampoo miro a Ranma y luego a Akane "¿El ser util? Oir que estupides ser contagiosa"   
  
"Nahh, pero si, es util, A ver Ranma, ¿Que es de valor en esta ciudad?"   
  
"Mmm, ¿La magia?"   
  
"Cerca"   
  
"Ehhh, ¿El artefato del fuego?"   
  
Akane golpeo en la cabeza a Ranma "Si el artefacto del fuego estaria aqui todo el lugar seria mucho mas tropical"   
  
"Mmm, ¿El artefacto del hielo?"   
  
"¡Acertaste!"   
  
"Pues... entonces hay que avisar en donde este el artefacto..."   
  
Akane asintio "Lo haremos mañana"   
  
"¿QUE?" grito el par al unisono   
  
"Los ladrones no trataran de hacerlo, mas bien trataran de matarme a mi, ese hechizo consume mucha, pero mucha mana, estaran muy enfadados, no podran hacer el hechizo en almenos una semana" luego dio otro bostezo "Y de cualquier forma quiero dormir, ¿Vamos?"   
  
Shampoo asintio mientras comenzaba a guiar al par a la pozada "Nunca conocer elfo asi" comento entre dientes   
  
Fin del capitulo 6   
  
Bueno, la mayoria de los hechizos usados en este episodio son o de Dungeon & Dragons o ya habian sido presentados, el vuelo y la teletransportacion son cosas conocidas, "Detener el tiempo" es un hechizo de AD&D igual que la gran mayoria. 


	8. El ataque de los ladrones

Warcraft Adventures 1/2  
  
Ranma 1/2 es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi Warcraft es propiedad de Blizzard   
  
Capitulo 7 - El ataque de los ladrones  
  
Akane le sonrio al druida que estaba frente a el "Como escucho viejo"   
  
El sacerdote le gruñio a la elfo "¡No puedo creerle a alguien con un aspecto como tu!"   
  
"¿Acaso no crees en mi palabra?" pregunto Akane mientras miraba de reojo al sacerdote   
  
"¡Claro que no! ¡Seguro tu eres la verdadera ladrona!"   
  
Kuno tocio un poco atrayendo la atencion del sacerdote "Peon yo soy de confianza, soy un Paladin bajo las ordenes del reino de Lordaeron"   
  
"¿Lordaeron? ¿Al Sur?"   
  
Kuno asintio mientras una gota de sudor crusaba su nuca "Si, la enorme nacion al sur"   
  
El clerigo parecio pensarlo por un momento y asintio "Lo discutire con mis colegas, por favor esperen aqui" al decir esto se metio en una habitacion  
  
Akane sonrio mientras se sentaba en una silla, Kuno se limito a quedarse parado... "¿Y el hombre mitad demonio?"   
  
"Semiorco"   
  
"Lo que sea, ¿Donde esta?"   
  
"Ahhh por ahi, buscando a ese ladron que le habia robado la espada flameante"  
  
El Paladin parpadeo "¿Y Shampoo?"   
  
"Ni idea"  
  
Kuno suspiro "Entonces solo nosotros estaremos de guardias"   
  
"¿Solo nosotros?" pregunto Akane interesada...   
  
Por la paga, claro esta  
  
Kuno asintio "Seiran no tiene guerreros fuertes... solo se basan en magia de control, como habias dicho antes"   
  
La sonrisa de Akane aumento mucho "Exelente"   
  
"¿Eh? ¿Y por que es eso?"   
  
"Cobrare mas"   
  
Tatewaki suspiro, pero luego le sonrio al sacerdote que habia salido de la habitacion "Les creemos, pero les pedimos que nos ayuden a proteger el magico baculo del dragon helado"   
  
"¿Dragon helado?"   
  
"Es el nombre, tambien es conocido como 'EL' artefacto del hielo, ya que contiene los poderes mas grandes"   
  
Akane parpadeo recordando algo, luego sonrio humildemente "Los poderes mas grandes" repitio   
  
"¿Sucede algo Elfo?" pregunto el clerigo confundido   
  
La elfo simplemente nego con la cabeza "Estaba recordando algo que paso hace ya muchos años"   
  
"¿Muchos años? ¿Que tanto?" pregunto Kuno   
  
Akane se sonrojo mientras golpeaba a Kuno "¡No se le pregunta ese tipo de cosas a una chica!"   
  
El clerigo parpadeo un momento mientras miraba fijamente a Akane "Me pareces familiar, Elfo"   
  
Akane rio nerviosamente "Ya he estado en muchos lugares" explico "Soy la famosa cazadora de Orcos"   
  
"Y encima de todo tiene la caradureza de hacerse llamar cazadora de orcos y lo unico que hace es seguir a ese semiorco..."   
  
"¿SEMIORCO?" grito el Clerigo   
  
Akane movio sus manos tratando de calmar al viejo "Es inofensivo, tiene la fuerza de un orco y el corazon de un humano" mintio, claro, ella misma veia a Ranma mas como un Orco que como un humano  
  
El hombre se tranquilizo "Entiendo" se dio vuelta haciendo una pose dramatica "Pero recuerda que un orco es un demonio, y los humanos no son exactamente angeles"   
  
"Ya lo se, tiene una tendencia al mal, pero la sabe controlar, creame"   
  
"De cualquier forma, quiero que pasen, el consejo de sacerdotes los espera" al decir eso ambos, el Paladin y la Elfo suspiraron, seguro que faltaria rato para saber que iba pasar despues de todo...   
  
Mientras tanto, Ranma habia atrapado a Ryoga, finalmente   
  
"Hu, hu, hu, ¡Quedate quieto maldito ladron!"   
  
Ryoga sonrio mientras esquivaba otro ataque de la espada flameante "¿Crees que soy estupido? ¡Esa espada es muy fuerte! ¡Ademas ya me perdonaron!"   
  
Ranma sonrio maniaticamente "La orejona te perdono, ¿Pero quien dijo que yo lo habia hecho?" dijo mientras lanzaba otro corte horizontal con la espada   
  
Ryoga trago saliva mientras daba un salto a la derecha "¡Oye!" luego dio una maldicion, habia caido nuevamente en el mismo truco...   
  
Ranma lo estaba extrangulando "Ahora muere patetica escoria"   
  
"Ghhhh, so... solo... eres... de... monio..." Ranma aflojo la presion al oir esa palabra   
  
"¿Que dijiste?"   
  
"Solo eres un demonio" repitio el ladron   
  
"Prefiero eso a ser un ladron, ademas no soy un demonio, soy tan humano como tu"   
  
"Si, solo que mi otra mitad pertenece a una raza tan buena como el mejor pan"   
  
"Grrr, ¡Suficiente!" grito el semiorco mientras lanzaba a Ryoga contra una pared "¡Quiero que me devuelvas mi dinero!"   
  
Ryoga parpadeo confundido "¿Dinero?"   
  
"¡Eso fue lo que dije!"   
  
Ryoga volvio a parpadear "¡Lo unico que te robe fue la espada elemental!"   
  
Ranma volvio a gruñir "¡No te hagas el tonto!   
  
"El no te robo nada de tu dinero" dijo una voz desde atras   
  
Ranma sonrio mientras se daba vuelta "¿Entonces fuiste tu?"   
  
El hombre estaba vestido completamente de negro... un Shinobi (1) "Fui enviado a matarte, te estube observando desde hace algun tiempo" de su cinto saco una bolsa de cuero y se la lanzo a Ranma "Eso se te cayo cuando perseguias al Semielfo"   
  
Ranma miro el dinero, lo conto y sonrio para luego volverlo a guardar, miro a Ryoga "Perdon" fue su respuesta al ayudarlo a levantarse   
  
Ryoga sonrio molesto "Cualquiera comete un error, pero..."   
  
"¿Pero?"   
  
"Creo que deberias de preocuparte por ese Shinobi" comento mientras apuntaba hacia donde se encontraba el ninja   
  
El Shinobi tosio molesto "¡Como puedes darme la espalda tan tranquilo!"   
  
Ranma sonrio, en ningun momento mirando al ninja "¿Por que habria de darte la cara?"   
  
El hombre gruñio furioso "¡Hi-Shuriken!" grito mientras lanzaba una serie de estrellas ninjas encantadas con fuego   
  
Ranma se dio vuelta y bloqueo todos y cada uno de los shurikens con su espada flameante "Tienes que hacerlo mejor, sombra"   
  
"Grr... Si los ataques normales no funcionan me veo obligado a usar mi poder mas alto... ¡Invoco el poder de la oscuridad!" de repente desaparecio   
  
"¡Atras!" grito Ryoga, Ranma asintio y se limito a dar un giro con su brazo, golpeando de lleno al ninja que salio volando contra una pared ante la increible fuerza del Semiorco   
  
Pero aun no estaba derrotado, como Shinobi estaba obligado a continuar con su mision aunque muriese "E... estas muerto"   
  
Ranma solto un bufido "Pelea abiertamente, no como una sombra"   
  
El hombre sonrio "Como quieras" de su espalda saco una espada... la cual comenzo a brillar con una intensa energia azul   
  
Ryoga miro shockeado la espada "¡Es la espada elemental azul! ¡Se creia perdida!"   
  
Ranma miro un momento al ladron y luego al shinobi "De cualquier forma yo tengo la espada elemental roja, mas que suficiente como para acabar con tigo"   
  
"En eso te equivocas, la espada del alma es mas fuerte en esta ciudad, por lo que supera los poderes de la espada flameante"   
  
Ranma no dejo de sonreir "Eso lo veremos" al decir esto la energia de su espada se incremento y las flamas se volvieron aun mas filosas que la misma espada   
  
----------------  
  
Un grupo de Shinobis saltaban entre los edificios, dirigiendose rapidamente hacia la torre magica, lugar donde se encontraba EL artefacto de hielo   
  
Finalmente llegaron... y se encontraron con algo que esperaban   
  
Una hechicera y un paladin "Facilmente moriran..." dijo uno de los ninjas mientras comenzaba a hacer unos movimientos con la mano para finalmente realizar el conjuro "Mano de la muerte" una energia negra rodeo a la elfo, pero de repente una extraña energia azul contrarresto el hechizo   
  
"Maldicion... son de alto nivel, tendremos que realizar combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ¡Vamos!" al decir esto el Shinobi salto frente a Akane y Tatewaki, rapidamente fue seguido por los demas   
  
Akane rio como loca "¿Crees que soy tan estupida para ser asesinada tan facilmente? ¡Tengo aderido un encantamiento de rechazo muy poderoso"   
  
El ninja sonrio "Entonces no es que seas fuerte" saco de su espalda una espada "Te patare en este preciso instante   
  
"¡Alto ahi!" grito el paladin "¡Esta noche pelearas con el poderosisimo guerrero heroico y santo, ¡Kuno Tatewaki! ¡El elegido por los dioses para aplastar el diabolico reino de Alterac, que a osado unirse a los demonios!"   
  
El ninja rio un poco "Como quieras, y por cierto..."   
  
"¿Si?"   
  
"¡QUEDATE QUIETO!" grito mientras salto sorprendiendo completamente a Kuno... en realidad lo paralizo con una poderosa magia de control... seguido a eso recibio una poderosa patada reforzada con algun tipo de energia...   
  
Y el Paladin sintio algo que en mucho tiempo no sentia venir desde un humano   
  
Dolor  
  
"Es... impocible"   
  
El ninja rio un poco "El ladron ruidoso y el ladron silencioso, asi es la vida, como estoy obligado a enfrentarlos es mejor usar una tecnica mas ruidosa y ruda, ¿No crees?"   
  
Kuno se reincorporo y saco su espada "No volveras a sorprenderme" luego parpadeo "¿Y Akane?"   
  
"Por ahi" afirmo el shinobi mientras apuntaba hacia atras, Akane estaba volando enfrentando a los otros ninjas que curiosamente tambien podian volar   
  
"¿¿¿Cuantos Shinobi hechiceros hay???" se pregunto molesto el paladin mientras liberaba su aura protectora "¡Proteccion contra negro!" grito   
  
El shinobi parpadeo "Interesante, parece que tienes control sobre a que magia puedas resistir... pero... ¿Quien dice que solo uso magia negra?"   
  
Kuno dio un salto dando un golpe con su espada, pero el shinobi desaparecio "¿Uh?" fue lo unico que dijo el paladin confundido   
  
"El hechicero silencioso es invisible, no puede ser visto ni por el mas sagaz, su poder de ataque no es tan alto como el del ladron ruidoso, pero su defensa es extremadamente alta, no por resistencia, sino por evasion"   
  
"... Estas convinando magia negra con magia azul, ¿Verdad?" pregunto Kuno con una sonrisa mientras buscaba la pocision de su oponente   
  
Una sombra paso frente a el "Tal vez tengas razon, tal vez no, ¿Quien sabe?"   
  
De repente la espada de Kuno desaparecio "¿Que?"   
  
"El ladron silencioso es tan silencioso que ni el mas sagaz lo ve... ku ku ku"   
  
Kuno gruñio entre dientes  
  
Mientras tanto Akane tenia su propia pelea   
  
"Su energia espiritual es relativamente alta, pero en realidad son magos-shinobi normales, no muy poderosos, ¿Verdad?"   
  
"¿Quien lo dice?"   
  
"¡Llamarada!" grito la elfo mientras expulsaba su ataque rojo mas poderoso aniquilando por completo a un par de Shinobi   
  
Los otros dos miraron estupefactos los cadaveres de sus compañeros "Impocible..."   
  
Akane levanto su mano "Mazo volcanico" de repente una energia roja rodeo su mano... y lo lanzo a la cabeza de uno de los ninja, un rapido y sutil 'crack' se escucho, y Akane sabia que ahora solo un ninja quedaba "Vamos a ver que puedes hacer"   
  
El ninja aterrizo en un edificio cercano... comenzo a caminar hacia atras... nunca dejando de mirar a Akane "No... no me derrotaras, soy, soy muy fuerte"   
  
Akane extendio una mano "Rafaga de rayos" de repente un rayo de energia electrica salio de su mano y electrocuto por completo al ninja faltante   
  
La elfo se dio vuelta mirando la torre magica, sintio como la energia de vida del Paladin decaia poco a poco "Maldito estupido, se supone que debia encargarse de ese ninja" desparecio y reaparecio en la torre magica, solo para encontrar a Kuno tirado en el piso, en ropa interior y lleno de marcas en la espalda...   
  
Akane suspiro "Genial" luego parpadeo "Oh-oh" comenzo a correr por los pasillos de la torre... al llegar al centro se encontro con una gran cantidad de sacerdotes tirados en el suelo... a todos les quedaba solo la ropa interior "Ugh, seria mejor si fueran mas jovenes" luego su mirada cambio a otro lugar "Maldicion" el baculo del dragon helado habia sido robado   
  
Pero una sonrisa aparecio en su rostro "De cualquier forma ya me pagaron... sera mejor retirarse" desaparecio del lugar...   
  
Para minutos despues regresar por Kuno, despues de todo el a pesar de ser un idiota era un buen guerrero que seriva de algo, almenos eso creia ella   
  
------------  
  
Ranma evadio el ataque del Shinobi "Eres patetico, tienes gran fuerza, pero no sabes usarla"   
  
"¿¡Quien lo dice!?" grito furioso el ninja   
  
Ambas espadas chocaron "Lo digo yo" pero Ranma tenia una ventaja: el podia usar la espada con una mano... y eso, le dejaba una mano libre para golpear al ninja   
  
Y lo hizo   
  
Ryoga suspiro molesto "¿Que clase de ninja es este tipo? ¡No puedo creer que se enoje tan facilmente!"   
  
Ranma asintio "Un asesino que vive en las sombras nunca es un buen guerrero, o almenos la mayoria de las veces"   
  
El ninja se reincorporo pesadamente "Aun no estoy derrotado"   
  
Ranma se limito a darle un golpe al pecho, el ninja no pudo bloquear y fue golpeado de lleno   
  
Y el par de hibridos se dieron cuenta de algo   
  
"Es... mujer" afirmo el ladron   
  
El semiorco se limito a asentir   
  
La kunoichi (2) los miro con odio "Nos volveremos a ver, y ahora no es por que me paguen, es personal imbecil" al decir esto hecho una bomba de humo al piso y luego desaparecio   
  
"Increible"   
  
"Bah, es solo un truco de desaparicion, cualquier mago sin siquiera usar mana puede hacerlo"   
  
Ryoga asintio lentamente "¿Y tus amigos?"   
  
Ranma se puso a pensar un momento "Ni idea, vamos a la pozada, ahi deben de estar todos"   
  
"Supongo"   
  
Fin del septimo episodio   
  
(1) Shinobi: Es el termino que se le da a los ninjas, los shinobis son asesinos de las sombras   
  
(2) Kunoichi: Ninja femenino 


	9. Pelea mortal

Warcraft Adventures 1/2  
  
Ranma 1/2 es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi Warcraft es propiedad de Blizzard   
  
Capitulo 8 - Pelea mortal  
  
Shampoo suspiro mientras miraba la habitacion que compartia con Akane "¿Donde estar cosas de elfo?" se pregunto, no le dio mucha importancia, levanto sus cosas y salio, pero se encontro con el encargado   
  
"¿A donde vas pequeña?"   
  
"¿Suceder malo?" pregunto inocentamente la invocadora   
  
El hombre asintio "Tus amigos dijeron que pagarias"   
  
Shampoo sintio el sudor frio en su espalda "¿Que referir?"   
  
"El dinero"   
  
"Republica Lordaeron pagar todo"   
  
"Eso no me importa, si no me das el dinero ahora no puedes salir"   
  
Shampoo parpadeo "¿Como poder detenerme?"   
  
Una tenue aura rodeo al hombre "No querras saverlo, niña"   
  
Shampoo trago saliva, podia saber que el hombre era un gran hechicero de control... muy poderoso "Seguro nacer en esta ciudad" se dijo entre dientes   
  
El hombre asintio "Fui bendecido por los poderes del dragon, ahora, pagame"   
  
"Yo no tener dinero, pero elfo si"   
  
El hombre estaba molesto, arqueo una ceja "Ella dijo que tu tenias el dinero"  
  
"Ella mentir"   
  
"¿Y como se que no mientes?"   
  
"Pues..."   
  
"Haremos esto, me das algunos de tus bienes personales pagandome lo que me debes, asi estaremos a mano"   
  
Shampoo refunfuñio y saco una bolsa "Aqui tener botellas magicas"   
  
"¿Botellas magicas? ¿Que hay adentro?"   
  
"Criaturas"   
  
"Haha, ¿Alguna sierpe?"   
  
Shampoo miro hacia otro lado "Tener una sierpe de placas"   
  
"No me sirve, demaciado pequeña, necesito una grande para ayudar en la mina de mi hermano"   
  
"Grrr, ¿Sierpe Shivana servir?" comento Shampoo al levantar una de las botellas, la cual tenia un color rojo y verde  
  
"¡Sierpe Shivana! ¡Es perfecta!" aclamo el hombre mientras le arrebataba la sierpe a la invocadora, la analizo y luego miro a Shampoo "¿Como la conseguiste? Son muy dificiles de encontrar por aqui, osea, es mas facil encontrar una Sierpe escamosa o algo por el estilo"   
  
Shampoo se encogio los hombros "Encontrar en Lordaeron creer"   
  
"Supongo que ahi son mas abundantes" comento pensativamente el hombre "De cualquier forma, tus amigos se fueron a capturar un grupo de Shinobi que han secuestrado el legendario artefacto de hielo, tesoro de Seiran"   
  
Shampoo asintio lentamente mientras se retiraba "¿Decir donde ir?"   
  
"Te lo acabo de decir"   
  
"Solo decir a quien seguir, pero estar bien, gracias" al decir eso Shampoo desaparecio de la vista del hombre   
  
Este miro la botella "Una sierpe shivana sera perfecta"   
  
------------------  
  
Akane dio un bostezo "¿Tenemos que ir por aqui?"   
  
Kuno asintio "Esos ninjas sin honor no pueden estar muy lejos"   
  
Ranma heructo al asentir "Sera facil encontrarlos, solo son dos, ¿verdad?"   
  
Ryoga suspiro "Eso lo hace mas dificil, verdoso"   
  
Akane se paro un momento y luego asintio "La verdad que es muy dificil... claro... cuando eres uno con Gaia no es taaaan dificil" de repente una cuchilla paso frente a ella, y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro "Ya estan aqui"   
  
Un hombre y una mujer estaban parados sobre la rama de un arbol, ambos sonreiran maniaticamente   
  
Los presentes, exceptuando Ranma por supuesto, no dejaron de notar que el hombre llevaba con sigo el artefacto helado   
  
"¿Viniste por una revancha?" pregunto confiado el semiorco   
  
La mujer solto un bufido mientras desenvainaba su espada "Solo ganste por suerte animal" la energia azul comenzo a fluir atraves de esta   
  
Ranma solo sonrio hizo lo mismo con su espada, solo que en lugar de enrgia azul un intenso fuego la rodeo "Veamos que espada es la mas fuerte"   
  
La mujer asintio y lanzo un corte con la espada, Ranma lo bloqueo y contrataco con un golpe con el puño que impacto directamente mandando a volar a la kunoichi "Pense que los shinobi eran mejores..."   
  
El hombre ninja encojio los hombros "Ella no es tan buena, es solo una aprendiz"   
  
La mujer se reincorporo y pateo al hombre, pero este facilmente evadio el ataque "¡Bastardo!"   
  
Kuno le sonrio al hombre "Tu seras mi oponente, ninja"   
  
"No puedes ganar, ya lo sabemos" al decir eso el hombre desaparecio y en menos de un segundo Kuno estaba tirado en el piso... otra vez solo en ropa interior y lleno de marcas en su espalda   
  
Los ojos de los presentes se abrieron estupefactos "Increible..." dijo Akane, fue casi un murmullo   
  
Ryoga sonrio "Es la tecnica del ladron silencioso"   
  
Ranma rio maniaticamente "Umi-sen-ken, la tecnica de los mil mares" (1)   
  
El ninja reaparecio y miro shockeado a Ranma "¿Como demonios...?"   
  
"Escuche hablar de ella, un tal Genma Hikari la creo junto al yama-sen-ken, la tecnica de las mil montañas (2), ¿No es cierto?"   
  
El ninja dio un paso atras, si este humanoide sabia como explotar las debilidades de cualquiera de las tecnicas, esto es lo que lo impulsaba a pelear con el semiorco frente a el... "Soy Ryu, del clan Kumon, y sere tu oponente"   
  
"Ranma, del clan Saotome, ¿Acaso eres un orco?"   
  
"¡Claro que no! ¡Los shinobi nos basamos en clanes pero no somos orcos!"   
  
Akane asintio un momento "Son mercenarios.... Fueron contratados por Alterac para robar el artefacto del hielo, ¿verdad?"  
  
"Eso no te incumbe elfo, quien me contrato es un secreto" al decir eso lanzo el artefacto hacia atras, y este curiosamente desaparecio.  
  
La kunoichi volvio a lanzar un ataque a Ranma, pero se sorprendio cuando su espada desaparecio de entre sus manos, un latigo se la habia arrebatado...   
  
Ryoga ahora tenia la espada del control, la espada del alma, la espada de la voluntad, la espada azul... si algo que a Ryoga le sobra es la voluntad de vivir...   
  
La energia de la espada se hizo mucho mas visible que cuando fue usada por la ninja   
  
Ryu miro aburrido al ladron, levanto su mano y expulso una rafaga de energia que noqueo a Ryoga   
  
"¿Que demonios?" dijo confundido el semiorco   
  
Akane estaba estupefacta "Uso mana puro... Tal como lo hacia..." pero luego dejo de hablar, y sonrio levemente  
  
Ryu rio, no era algo muy atractivo a la vista "¿Crees que puedes enfrentarte a alguien que puede usar el mana puro como forma de ataque? ¿¡Realmente lo crees!?" grito tratando de intimidar al semiorco   
  
Ranma solo sonrio "Pero tu fuiste quien me reto, ¿Recuerdas?"   
  
"Mmm" Ryu no sabia que decir  
  
"De cualquier forma, ¡Harhar! ¡Bonito truco!"  
  
Ryu y Akane se miraron un momento, y luego a Ranma... un sudor frio paso por sus espaldas   
  
"¡No puede ser que eso no te imprecionara!"   
  
Ranma se coloco en una extraña postura y luego desaparecio "¿Por que habria de preocuparme?" pregunto una voz escalofriante "Si conosco a la perfeccion la tecnica de los mil mares"   
  
Ryu dio un paso atras "Maldicion" de repente sintio como una energia se abria detras de el, pero no pudo impedir el golpe de la espada... lo recibio de lleno   
  
"¡Ryu!" grito la Kunoichi mientras saltaba para atacar a Ranma  
  
Pero fue detenida por Akane "Ahaha, ¿Crees que voy a dejar que el cara de higo pierda? Es mi carta de triunfo"   
  
"Grr, eres una elfo pero manipulas como demonio"   
  
Akane sonrio "Eso duele, bola de fuego" una energia roja se formo entre las manos de Akane mientras realizaba el hechizo de la bola de fuego, golpeando de lleno a la kunoichi "Realmente pense que serias mejor..."   
  
"Ukyo Kounji nunca pierde"   
  
"¿Nunca?" pregunto juguetonamente la elfo  
  
"Nunca" respondio un hombre desde atras mientras golpeaba la nuca de Akane, dejandola inconciente   
  
Ukyo levanto la vista y sonrio "Konatsu, buen momento"   
  
El ninja tenia el artefacto de hielo, aparentemente Ryu se lo habia dado en aquel momento, asintio y luego miro el combate entre el semiorco y su compañero de entrenamiento "Increible... pelean al mismo nivel"   
  
"¿Hu?" dijo confundida Ukyo mientras miraba al frente, solo sombras se veian   
  
"Estan usando un hechizo de fraccionamiento de tiempo, es una de las bases de la tecnica de los mil mares, ocultar el aura del mana es otra, eso impide que lo veas, por mas buena vista que tengas, es como el conjuro de la invisibilidad, solo que no necesitas hacerlo, con el mero pensamiento es ejecutado"   
  
"¿Y entonces como sabes que pelean al mismo nivel?"   
  
Konatsu sonrio "Facil, puedo ver atravez de esos 'hechizos', es una habilidad que tengo"   
  
Ukyo asintio lentamente  
  
Ranma golpeo a Ryu en la garganta "Eres lento"   
  
Ryu asintio mientras con sus dedos golpeaba el pecho de Ranma, tratando de quitarle el corazon... pero el ataque no llego cuando Ranma lo bloqueo   
  
Ambos reaparecieron a la vista de los espectadores... o mas bien solo de Ukyo, Konatsu ya podia ver desde antes   
  
Ryu se torcio el cuello "Eres realmente bueno, con la tecnica de los mil mares eres un poco mejor que yo, ¿no?"   
  
Ranma sonrio "De hecho tu eres mejor, solo que yo tengo la ventaja de la experiencia"   
  
Ryu rio un poco "Di lo que quieras, de cualquier forma ahora quiero pelear con la tecnica de las mil montañas, ¿Que dices?"   
  
"Har har, esa tecnica no es habitual entre los shinobi"   
  
Konatsu asintio "Es demaciado ruidosa, pero Ryu no es solo un espia, es un asesino, no siempre tiene la oportunidad de matar a sus victimas antes de que estos se den cuenta... por lo que decidio entrenarse en la tecnica ruidosa y poco hortodoxa del Yama-sen-ken"   
  
Ukyo miro un momento a Konatsu y luego a Ryu "Realmente es fuerte, ¡Ese orco no tiene oportunidad!"   
  
Ryu sonrio mientras comenzo a tensar sus musculos... una aura poderosa salio de su cuerpo mientras el cuerpo de Ryu se hacia mas musculoso "Este es el poder maximo del Yama-sen-ken, ¡No solo lo domine, sino que tambien lo mejore!"   
  
Ranma parpadeo "Tus musculos aumentaron de tamaño, ¿Eso quiere decir que eres mas fuerte?"   
  
Ryu sonrio "Ven a probarme"   
  
Ranma desaparecio, reapareciendo frente a Ryu, este lo golpeo rapidamente, conectando el golpe y mandando a volar al semiorco   
  
Ranma cayo parado "Interesante..."   
  
Ryu extendio sus brazos como si estubiera abriendo una puerta... luego las junto "¡¡¡BOMBA DE ASALTO DEL DIOS DEMONIO!!!" grito con todas sus fuerzas liberando una cuchilla de mana puro que salio disparada en direeccion al semiorco   
  
Este simplemente hizo una cosa... agacharse   
  
La cuchilla paso por encima de Ranma por meros centimetros "¡Oye! Eso es peligroso"   
  
Ryu sonrio mientras volvia a tensar sus musculos "Se supone que lo es"   
  
Ranma sonrio "Asi que dominaste la tecnica mortal del Yama-sen-ken, ¿hu?"   
  
Ryu asintio mientras extendia su mano "Deja de hablar y pelea" y expulso una rafaga de mana puro que golpeo de lleno en el pecho de Ranma   
  
Pero no fue suficiente para tumbarlo "¿Crees que eres lo suficientemente bueno?"   
  
Ryu rio "¡Por supuesto!"   
  
Ranma asintio lentamente "Para mi tal vez... Pero... ¿Para ella?"   
  
Ryu parpadeo mientras miraba hacia atras, Ukyo estaba tirada en el piso noqueada y Konatsu no estaba en ningun lugar visible   
  
Un aura helada rodeaba a la elfo, un aura atemorizante "¿Que demonios eres?"   
  
Akane sonrio, sus ojos no eran visibles "Con tu poder y el mio unidos podre acabar con todos mis enemigos gran dragon, amor eterno, dame tu poder ¡Ryushin!"   
  
El aura de Akane aumento diez veces... un poder abrumador   
  
Ryu dio un paso atras "¿Que?" pero luego sonrio, dio un salto confiado para atacar "¡¡¡LA DANZA DE BOMBAS DE ASALTO DEL DIOS DEMONIO!!!" grito lanzando una lluvia de cuchillas de mana en todas direcciones, en una forma peligrosamente aleatoria  
  
Akane volvio a reir "Dragon de hielo, sube por los cielos como lo hiciste antes, pero no mates el objetivo de tu furia, enseñale a crecer para que ya no acrecente tu ira... ¡¡¡LA ASUNCION DEL DRAGON CELESTIAL!!!" grito la elfo al completar el hechizo, un increible tornado de mana salio disparado de su puño, absorviendo la lluvia de cuchillas de mana para luego convertirse en un pilar de energia que golpeo de lleno a Ryu Kumon   
  
Y este cayo, ¿Donde? Lejos  
  
Ranma sonrio "No sabia que conocieras hechizos tan poderosos"   
  
Akane se arrodillo y luego escupio sangre "Son... ugh... muy peligrosos, los conosco desde mis dias de juventud"   
  
"¿A si? ¿Y eso hace cuanto?" pregunto Ranma arqueando una ceja   
  
Akane rio un poco "¿Crees que te lo dire tan facil?"   
  
"Con que tu eres la elfo de la leyenda" dijo una voz fantasmagorica detras de Akane   
  
La elfo se reincorporo y miro confundida al ninja "¿Que?"   
  
Konatsu sonrio "Supongo que no eres mi enemiga, pero estoy obligado a ser fiel a mi clan, entregare este artefacto a quien me lo pidio" al decir eso, desaparecio   
  
Akane miro a Ranma "¿Y los demas?"   
  
Ranma se rasco la nuca mientras buscaba a sus 'amigos' "Creo que los mandaste a volar con ese conjuro... por cierto, estoy seguro de que Kuno no estara muy feliz cuando despierte"   
  
Akane asintio "En ese caso seguiremos nuestro camino hasta el proximo pueblo, ahi nos reencontraremos"   
  
"¿A si? ¿Y donde es ese lugar?"   
  
Akane sonrio "Jusendo"   
  
"¿Jusendo?"   
  
Akane asintio "Es un pueblo mistico que esconde grandes misterios y poderes fuera de lo natural, en ese lugar fue donde se libro el combate entre el fenix y el dragon"   
  
"Sabes mucho sobre eso, ¿Por que?" pregunto Ranma mientras comenzaba a caminar   
  
Akane bostezo "Te lo contare en otra ocacion, chiquillo"   
  
"¿Eh? ¿Ahora soy un chiquillo? Curioso"   
  
Akane rio un poco "Eso es solo una broma, ¿Cuantos años menos que yo podrias tener?"   
  
Ranma parpadeo mientras comenzo a contar "Tengo 18 años"   
  
La sonrisa de Akane desaparecio "¿18? Pense que eras mayor..."   
  
"¿Eh?"   
  
"Unos 40..."  
  
"¿Y tu cuantos tienes?"   
  
"¡Eso no te lo dire!"  
  
Fin del octavo episodio  
  
(1): Umi-sen-ken, Umi-mar, sen-mil, ken-gole/tecnica, la tecnica de los mil mares/el golpe de los mil mares. Esta tecnica (De hecho se puede decir que es un arte marcial aparte) se basa en ocultar su propia aura, hasta tal punto en el que incluso el luchador se hace invisible y le da total libertad para atacar de grandes maneras, principalmente absorviendo energia del oponente sin que este se de cuenta.   
  
(2): Yama-sen-ken: Yama-montaña, sen-mil, ken-golpe/tecnica, la tecnica de las mil montañas/el golpe de las mil montañas. Esta tecnica (De hecho se puede decir que es un arte marcial aparte) se basa en usar la fuerza bruta al maximo, tambien recurre a inmovilizacion del oponente para luego recurrir a golpes fuertes y brutales, esta es una tecnica asesina, busca cortar partes del cuerpo, extirpar organos y demas cosas sanguinarias, claro, esto en caso de ser usada por un maniatico. 


	10. Jusendo, la cuna de la magia

Warcraft Adventures 1/2  
  
Ranma 1/2 es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi Warcraft es propiedad de Blizzard   
  
Capitulo 9 - Jusendo, la cuna de la magia  
  
Ryoga suspiro mientras su compañero de viaje se reincorporaba "Demonios... ¿Donde esta mi ropa?" pregunto algo mareado el Paladin   
  
"¿Y yo que se? Ese ninja uso la tecnica de los mil mares y te derroto en unos segundos"   
  
"¿Mil mares?"   
  
"Hu-hu, es una tecnica que te permite ocultar tu presencia y atacar sin que el oponente pueda defenderse, generalmente"  
  
"¿Eh? Suena a una hechiceria muy cobarde, ¡Es de la unica forma en la que podrian haber soñado con derrotar a Kuno Tatewaki, el relampago azul de Lordaeron y Paladin escogido por las deidades!"   
  
Una gota de sudor atraveso la nuca de Ryoga "¿Estas seguro de que eres un paladin?"   
  
Kuno asintio "¡Por supuesto!"   
  
"¿Que poderes tienes?"   
  
Kuno sonrio "¡Estaba esperando a que preguntaras eso! Conosco un encantamiento para reforzar mi ataque y mi defensa, mejorando la perfeccion se logra la invensibilidad"   
  
Ryoga suspiro nuevamente "Querras decir inbecilidad" se dijo entre dientes   
  
"¿Dijiste algo?"   
  
Ryoga levanto la vista con una sonrisa finjida "¡No! Sigueme contando de tus increibles poderes"   
  
Kuno sonrio mientras asentia y movia la boca diciendo cientos de incongruencias   
  
Ryoga solo sonreia por un motivo, con un rapido movimiento de manos la bolsa de monedas de Kuno ya no estaba "¿La paga de los paladines es buena?" pregunto mientras pesaba la bolsa calculando cuanto oro habria en ella   
  
Kuno se detubo "Si, ¿Por que lo dices? ¿Acaso quieres ser mi escudero para algun dia convertirte en un guerrero como yo?"   
  
Ryoga volvio a sonreir finjidamente "No gracias"   
  
"Como quieras, de cualquier forma no te lo estaba ofreciendo"   
  
"Me caes bien paladin" dijo Ryoga mientras terminaba los calculos, alrededor de unas 100 monedas de oro se encontraban ahi, suficiente para conseguir una pequeña casa en una zona pobre... pero era bastante como para alimentarse por un mes   
  
"Por cierto" comenzo a decir Ryoga   
  
"¿Si, peon?" pregunto Kuno mirando al rostro a su actual compañero de viaje  
  
"¿A donde vamos?"   
  
Kuno parpadeo "Pues..."   
  
"¿No tienes idea?"   
  
"Lo que sucede es que estoy dejando que los dioses me guien, es la mejor manera de viajar"   
  
"Como quieras, pero me tienes que pagar 25 monedas de oro al dia"   
  
"Como quieras" era mucho dinero, pero Kuno necesitaba de lacayos, almenos uno  
  
-----------------  
  
Shampoo miro el lugar conjelado donde se habia realizado el combate contra los shinobi "Interesante... grandes cantidades de magia azul sentirse aqui... pero tambien estar unida a magia verde... ¿Ser poder de elfo?" se pregunto   
  
Sonrio un momento y luego siguio caminando, pero se detubo y saco una de sus botellas "Olvidar que tener criaturas" un grifo salio de la botella   
  
Shampoo se subio al grifo y comenzo a volar a toda velocidad en direccion a Jusendo "Si esta ser magia de elfo sospechas ser ciertas..."   
  
-------------------   
  
Ranma volvio a heructar "¿Cuanto falta?" pregunto   
  
Akane suspiro, una vena se encontraba en su frente "¿Quieres dejar de preguntar? ¡Llegaremos en medio dia!"   
  
El estomago de Ranma se revolvio "Pero tengo hambre"   
  
"Entonces come yerba"   
  
Ranma le gruñio a la elfo, pero esta simplemente le sonrio seductivamente, esto hizo que el Semi-orco se quedara tranquilo   
  
Akane rio para si "Tan facil de controlar..."   
  
"¿Facil de controlar?" gruñio Ranma, saco su espada de fuego "¡Trata de controlarme!"   
  
Akane sonrio mientras movia sus manos frente a Ranma "No es necesaria la violencia, ¿Por que pelear?"   
  
"¡Por que me molestas!"   
  
"Ya calmate"   
  
Ranma enfundo la espada de fuego "No vale la pena pelear"   
  
"¿Eh que sucede?" pregunto Akane confundida   
  
"¿Acaso te gusta pelear?" pregunto honestamente Ranma   
  
Akane sonrio "Tal vez" miro hacia arriba   
  
"¿Otra vez los recuerdos?" pregunto Ranma mientras se sentaba   
  
Akane asintio pero no acompaño a Ranma "Eso es personal"   
  
Ranma rio "¿Tan personal como el conjuro que usaste en Kumon?"   
  
Akane asintio "Ese hechizo solo es conocido por una persona, yo"   
  
"¿Acaso lo inventaste?"   
  
"No, pero acude directamente de la energia del dragon de hielo"   
  
"¿Si? Vaya, me gustaria escuchar como aprendiste eso"   
  
Akane suspiro y se sento "Supongo que te lo tengo que contar, ¿verdad?"   
  
Ranma asintio pero luego en lugar de escuchar se metio el dedo meñique en su nariz   
  
"Grr, ¿Vas a escuchar?"   
  
Ranma asintio, reaccionando   
  
"Todo sucedio hace mucho tiempo..." comenzo a decir Akane   
  
"¿Mucho tiempo? ¿Cuanto?"   
  
Akane gruñio pero suspiro "Alrededor de 400 años"   
  
Ranma sonrio, ya tenia una pista de la edad de Akane   
  
"Era una joven elfo con potencial, mi maestro en la magia era el sacerdote supremo de nuestro clan, pero tambien era hechicero..." Akane junto sus manos y entre estas aparecio una esfera en la que se podian ver imagenes del pasado...  
  
Dentro de la esfera una Akane mucho mas delicada y sin ninguna herida de batalla estaba sentada frente al sacerdote del templo "¿Por que debo hacerlo?"   
  
"Para unir a ambos clanes, tu y el guerrero mas fuerte del clan del dragon de hielo deben contraer matrimonio"   
  
"Pero ellos ni siquiera son elfos" afirmo Akane algo molesta   
  
"Eso no importa, son dragones, suficiente para nosotros"   
  
"¿Entonces sere la esposa de Herb?" pregunto Akane, no agradandole el asunto   
  
"No, Herb es el rey del clan del dragon de hielo, por lo que el se quedara en ese puesto, tu y tu conyugue seran los que unan a los clanes, formando un tercero que le de un lazo a ambos clanes principales"   
  
"Una posicion secundaria, supongo"   
  
El sacerdote asintio "Pero seras feliz"   
  
"¿Como lo sabes? Yo solo quiero vivir la vida, tal vez tener una aventura o dos y ya"   
  
El elfo mayor sonrio "Simplemente lo se"   
  
Akane asintio, no se resistiria, no era una marimacho...   
  
Hasta que conocio a su prometido   
  
Akane le sonrio a Ranma "No parecia un hombre dragon, estos tendian a ser relativamente robustos y enormes, mas bien parecia un elfo, no era muy alto, pero su poder era increible, podia saberlo simplemente al verlo"   
  
Ranma asintio   
  
"Pero era un creido, egocentrico y solo pensaba en si mismo..."   
  
"¿Que todo eso no es lo mismo?" pregunto un confundido semi-orco   
  
Akane lo golpeo en la cabeza "Dejame continuar"  
  
"Durante mucho tiempo pense que era un pervertido o algo por el estilo... Hasta que llego el dia en el que uno de los cinco dioses resucitaria"   
  
"Mmm, creo haber oido algo al respecto"   
  
Akane asintio "Fue un hecho muldialmente conocido, eso inicio la revolucion de los humanos, y fue parte de lo que creo a los orcos"  
  
"Era el Fenix, cuyo elemento es el caos y el fuego"  
  
"Safuron"  
  
"¿Saffron?" pregunto confundido Ranma   
  
"Safuron, Safuran, Safulan, Saffron, Azafran, Zaffron, como quieras llamarle"   
  
"Um, Akane, ¿Y cual era el nombre de tu prometido?"   
  
Akane sonrio "Shinryuu, era conocido como el dragon del caos, no por que fuera caos hecho carne, sino por que el caos lo representaba, hasta que puediera controlarlo y convertirlo en orden, de cualquier forma el lo enfrento con todas sus fuerzas... pero el hombre dios era demaciado para el... asi que invoco un poder superior, y descubrio algo sorprendente"  
  
"Era una de las 4 partes del gran dragon de hielo, uno de los cinco dioses, cuyo elemento es el orden y el hielo"  
  
Ranma asintio "Entonces... ahi se lidio la pelea entre el dios dragon y el dios fenix, ¿verdad?"   
  
Akane simplemente sonrio, Ranma no era tan tonto  
  
"Pero en ese combate ninguno de los dos murio, tengo entendido"   
  
Akane miro hacia otra parte "Shinyuu lo derroto, pero cometio el error de no matarlo... nos casamos y unos años despues regreso y la segunda pelea entre ambos dioses se lidio"   
  
"Eso fue hace 300 años... ¿Estubiste casada casi 100 años?"   
  
Akane se sonrojo "¿Y que si eso es cierto?"   
  
"Nada, solo es interesante, que llames 'unos años' a 100 laaaaargos años"   
  
"Te acostumbras cuando eres una elfo" afirmo la hechicera   
  
"Pero..." comenzo a decir Ranma  
  
"¿Sucede algo?"  
  
"Crei que habias dicho que habias sido criada por un ladron"   
  
Akane rio un poco "Eso es lo que le digo a todo el mundo... no es algo muy importante en realidad"  
  
"Supongo"   
  
"De cualquier manera, la asuncion del dragon celestial es un hechizo creado por Shinyuu, en su primer encuentro con Saffron, yo lo aprendi a usar, pero no me baso en el mana de mi alma, sino en el de Shinryuu, ¿Entiendes? No es un hechizo el cual pueda regular demaciado, ya que no esta en mi poder..."   
  
Ranma heructo pero asintio "Sera mejor continuar, ¿verdad?"   
  
Akane asintio mientras se reincorporaba "Espero que no ocurre lo que presiento"   
  
"¿Uh? ¿A que te refieres?"   
  
"El artefacto de hielo fue robado... eso significa que el artefacto de fuego tambien lo sera, esto quiere decir que alguien quiere usar el poder del fenix y el dragon para sus propios propositos... algo imperdonable, seres celestiales no deben ser usados por los mortales"   
  
"¿Celestiales? Pense que el fenix era un demonio"   
  
Akane miro hacia otra parte "Es un dios, su ultima encarnacion estaba corrompida, pero su verdadera forma no es maligna, creo"   
  
"Pero crei que dijiste que habia muerto"  
  
"Los dioses no pueden morir por completo... ¿Entiendes? Su energia no se pierde, simplemente es redireccionada en otro lugar, usualmente en una forma astral, o son renacidos, o se dividen en partes por el mundo"   
  
"Mmm, ahhh, ahora entiendo" sonrio Ranma   
  
Akane se rasco la cabeza, estaba muy tensa, si alguien podria unir los poderes de caos y el orden todo estaria perdido, en especial si ese alguien pertenecia a un reino maldito como Alterac   
  
-----------------   
  
Los Shinobi saltaban de casa en casa hasta llegar a donde se dirigian... la mujer dio un paso atras "¿Como es pocible que haya noqueado a Ryu?"   
  
Konatsu suspiro "Ella es una leyenda, no es una sorpresa en realidad, teniendo en cuenta que Ryu es solo un adolecente con un potencial gigantesco... Ahora se hace mas interesante todo"   
  
"¿Eh?"   
  
"El dragon de hielo renacio recientemente, pero aun no sabemos quien es, tal vez sea yo, tal vez sea Ryu, o tal vez no sea nadie... tal vez simplemente se transformo en un objeto temporalmente"   
  
"¿Y eso que tiene de importante?"   
  
"El dios tigre de la luz a pedido que el dragon y el fenix sean encontrados lo mas rapido pocible, para lograrlo nos a dado la espada blanca" al decir esto desenfundo la espada que estaba portando... brillaba como si estubiera hechia de luz, pero se podia notar que tenia una hoja metalica... en su mango tenia una perla blanca "Esta espada servira para destruir al mal" de repente el brillo desaparecio   
  
"¿Que fue lo que ocurrio?"   
  
"Simplemente que deje de mandar energia al centro de poder de la espada santa"   
  
Ukyou sonrio "Esa es una de las cinco espadas, ¿verdad?"   
  
"Si... la espada verde y la negra tienen una pocision desconocida... la azul a sido robada" Ukyou gruñio, juro por el dios tigre que mataria al ladron que se la arrebato "Y la roja esta en pocesion de un orco... algo inperdonable"   
  
"Esas espadas son sagradas y no deben ser usadas si no es necesario... y menos por seres creados por el caos"   
  
"Lo entiendo... ¿Como sabremos quien es el dragon?" pregunto Ukyou   
  
Konatsu sonrio levanto la espada y una luz salio de esta curando a Ryu... quien estaba tirado en el suelo moribundo...   
  
Ryu se reincorporo "Demonios... senti como si ubiera resistido 20 rounds peleando con un Super Paladin"   
  
Ukyou miro a Konatsu "¿Existen los super paladines?"   
  
El ninja rio un poco "Se refiere a los paladines increiblemente fuertes, los que estan en un nivel de pelea similar al suyo"   
  
"Ahh"   
  
"Ryu, no es tiempo de soñar, tenemos que encontrar al dragon y al fenix, sino todo el mundo sera conquistado por el poder de Alterac"  
  
Ryu parpadeo "Ugh... Esa elfo..."   
  
Konatsu asintio "Sera mejor encontrarla, pero pense que seria mejor venir por ti primero"   
  
"Gracias"   
  
"No lo menciones, lo hice por el beneficio de la mision" Kontsu mostro el artefacto de hielo "No le daremos esto a Alterac, seria demaciado peligroso"  
  
Ukyou suspiro mientras comenzaba a cocinar "¿Quien quiere Okonomiyaki de cerdo?"   
  
Ambos ninjas masculinos se miraron y luego miraron a la mujer "¡yo!" dijeron al unisono   
  
-----------------   
  
"Asi que esto es Jusendo... Interesante" Ranma sonrio al ver las estatuas frente a el, un fenix, un dragon, un tigre, un oso y un lobo.  
  
"Aqui es donde nace la magia de nuestro mundo" Akane apunto a la imagen del fenix "Esta es la creadora de la magia roja" luego el dragon "la magia azul" el tigre "La magia blanca" el tigre "La magia verde" y finalmente el perro de tres cabezas "Y la magia negra... sin embargo esto no es totalmente cierto ya que cada uno nace con su propia cantidad de energia de cada color"   
  
"Entiendo, ¿Entonces para que sirve esto?"   
  
"Para potenciar ese poder, y hacer que evolucione"   
  
Ranma golpeo con su puño la palma de su mano "Ahhh, no entiendo"   
  
"Grrr"   
  
Antes de que Akane pudiera golpear a Ranma de la nada aparecio un hombre "Ahhh, sean bienvenidos"   
  
Ambos miraron al hombre alado "¿Y tu quien eres?"   
  
"Es uno de los desendientes del monte fenix"   
  
El hombre asintio "¿Estan buscando la ciudad de Jusendo?"   
  
"Si, pense que estaria aqui" afirmo Akane   
  
"Se equivoca, esta en la cima del monte fenix... pero no les gustara mucho ese lugar, recientemente el sagrado artefacto de fuego fue robado y no ya no son tan amables con los extranjeros"   
  
Akane gruñio entre dientes "Asi que el artefacto de hielo y el de fuego fueron robados"   
  
"¿Eh? ¿El de hielo tambien?"   
  
Ranma asintio "Esto es extraño, no creo que esos ninjas pudieran robarlo tan facil... los dejamos muy lastimados, ¿verdad?"   
  
Akane asintio "Debe haber sido alguien mas" al decir eso comenzo a caminar hacia otra direccion   
  
"¿Eh? ¿A donde vamos ahora?" pregunto confundido el semiorco "¡Tengo hambre!"   
  
"Comeras despues, no iremos a Jusendo"   
  
Ranma suspiro molesto "Entonces cazare algun animal en el bosque"   
  
Akane le sonrio a Ranma "A donde vamos no hay bosque"   
  
"¿Eh?"   
  
"El Noroeste, Ahi esta el desierto, o eso es lo que piensan muchos... en realidad..."   
  
"¿En realidad...?"   
  
"Ahi esta Alterac"   
  
Ranma parpadeo "¿Y como fue que lo supiste?"   
  
Akane sonrio "Me lo dijo alguien" al decir eso no abrio la boca por un buen tiempo   
  
Una figura alada sonrio al ver irse al par "Asi que finalmente nos volvemos a ver" se dijo para si "Este sera el momento de mi venganza" luego levanto la vista "Pero primero me encargare... de Alterac" al decir esto desaparecio en un resplandor fugaz  
  
Fin del noveno episodio  
  
Notas del autor: Pensaron que apareceria una nueva ciudad, ¿hu? En realidad necesito apurar un poco las cosas. Todo se esta centrando... Kuno y Ryoga van en direccion a Alterac al mismo tiempo que los demas, esto lo digo solo para aclarar. 


	11. Safuron, amo del fuego

Warcraft Adventures 1/2  
  
Ranma 1/2 es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi   
Warcraft es propiedad de Blizzard   
  
Capitulo 10 - Safuron, amo del fuego  
  
Shampoo sonrio al ver el lugar y a un par que reconocio "¿Que suponer que hacer estupido Paladin y sucio ladron en ciudad como esta?"   
  
Kuno levanto la vista "¿hu? ¡Invocadora! Pense que te habiamos perdido"  
  
Shampoo asintio y paso su atencion a Ryoga "¿Que hacer tu con Paladin?"  
  
Ryoga sonrio "Kuno me contrato, habria regresado a casa... pero recorde que no tenia casa a la cual regresar... asi que, ¿Por que no? Seria bueno tener una aventura"   
  
Shampoo volvio a asintir, pero no se trago la historia "Tener que seguir adelante, Riuopa no es una ciudad que necesite de nosotros"   
  
Kuno asintio "Pero necesitamos proviciones"   
  
Shampoo parpadeo "¿Que no tener?"   
  
Ryoga nego con la cabeza "Fueron conjeladas misteriosamente"   
  
Shampoo sonrio y asintio "Entender, en ese caso tener que comprar mas"   
  
Kuno suspiro "¡Alas! ¡Eso es lo que nosotros, poderosos guerreros elegidos por los dioses de la luz estaban apunto de realizar antes de que tu mostraras tu precencia!"   
  
Shampoo suspiro "Como quiera, por cierto, ¿Donde estar elfo y semiorco?"   
  
"Mmm, los perdimos en el camino" fue la respuesta de Ryoga mientras comenzaba a analizar que podia arrebatarle a la mujer  
  
"Estupidos hombres, nunca saber que hacer" al decir eso Shampoo se dio vuelta y se dirigio a una taverna, Kuno y Ryoga se limitaron a acompañarla   
  
--------------------  
  
La figura volaba entre las nubes con facilidad, fuego lo rodeaba como si fuera su propia aura, y en efecto, lo era "Ku ku ku... Acabare con quien se atreve a intentar robar mi poder... ¡Y luego me encargare de la maldita elfo! ¡Akane Tendo sufriras como nadie haya sufrido antes!" grito el hombre dios mientras reia maniaticamente   
  
"¿Esta seguro de que esta en condicones? Aun no completo por completo su transformacion" afirmo el hombre pajaro que estaba a su derecha, parecia ser una cruza de un humano con un aguila   
  
El fenix se limito a dar una lebe risa "Esta perfecto... tengo lo que necesito para destruir a esa bruja"   
  
"¿Bruja?" pregunto una segunda voz, desde la izquierda del hombre dios, era un hombre pajaro que parecia ser la cruza de un humano con un condor   
  
Saffron arqueo una ceja "¿Que tan estupidos son? La persona detras de Alterac es quien esta tratando de usar mis poderes y los del estupido dragon para sus propositos"   
  
Ambos hombres pajaro asintieron entendiendo "Que un simple humano intente poseer los poderes de no uno sino dos dioses..."   
  
"Es algo que merece un castigo muy superior a cualquier otro error... ¡Sufrira de mil vidas caoticas luego de que sea destruido!" grito dramaticamente el hombre dios mientras su risa maniatica le regresaba  
  
Ambos guerreros suspiraron "..." fue lo unico que escapo sus bocas   
  
----------------------  
  
"¡¡GROAAARR!!" grito con furia un orco mientras saltaba sobre su oponente con su enorme hacha  
  
Akane suspiro aburrida mientras tomaba te "No creo que me deba meter en una pelea de barbaros"   
  
Ranma detubo el ataque con su espada y sudor atravesaba su espalda "¡Oye! ¡Este tipo es mucho mas fuerte de lo que se aparenta!"   
  
El orco sonrio al ver un agujero en la defensa del semiorco "¡Gahh! ¡Muere traidor aho!" al decir esto extendio su puño golpeando de lleno a Ranma en el estomago   
  
Akane trago algo de te mientras murmuraba algo "Alimenta los rios... surge como la lluvia y desaparece como esta... ¡Lluvia de gaia!" luego volvio a darle un sorbo al te   
  
Lluvia comenzo a caer desde el cielo aunque ni una sola nuve era visible   
  
Ranma parpadeo mientras daba un salto hacia atras "¿Y eso en que me va a ayudar?"   
  
El orco sonrio y siguio a Ranma pero al caer resbalo... dandole tiempo a Ranma de contratacar   
  
El semiorco sonrio entendiendo "En mi mano surge el fuego y luego sale disparado hacia mis enemigos... ¡Rayo fugaz!" grito al extender una no muy grande rafaga de fuego   
  
El orco grito de dolor mientras era quemado vivo...  
  
Akane sonrio "No sabia que usaras directamente la magia" al decir esto puso la taza en el suelo y esta desaparecio, la elfo se reincorporo   
  
Ranma se rasco la nuca "No se demaciado... solo tengo un nivel intermedio"   
  
"De hecho es algo mas bajo que eso por la fuerza de esa magia" corrijio tranquilamente Akane   
  
Ranma miro hacia otro lado "Como digas, de cualquier forma, ¿por que no me ayudaste?"   
  
"¡Oye! Tengo que mantener la figura, no siempre puedo estar peleando"   
  
"¡Tsk! Solo querias ver que tanto resistia"   
  
Akane sonrio "Tal vez si, tal vez no"   
  
"Grrr"   
  
Akane estaba por decir algo mas cuando sintio algo pasar sobre ellos "¿Uh?" rapidamente reconocio al principe del monte fenix "Asi que esta de nuevo a las andades..."   
  
Ranma la miro un momento "¿Quien?"   
  
"Saffron"   
  
"Oh... Ese tipo es inmortal, no creo que lo deberias molestar"   
  
"¿Asustado?"   
  
"¿Por que habria de estarlo?" pregunto Ranma confundido   
  
"Por lo que acabas de decir, ademas, no es completamente cierto..." sonrio Akane, una sonrisa no muy agradable "Saffron puede morir, solo que en lugar de irse al otro mundo el simpelemente puede regresar a la vida cuando se le de la gana, claro, en la forma de un bebe y no siempre tiene los recuerdos que antes tenia..."   
  
"Osea que puede salir otra persona"   
  
"Exacto"   
  
"¿Y como sabes tanto de el?" pregunto confundido el semiorco   
  
Akane cayo al suelo ante la estupidez de Ranma   
  
"¿Hu? ¿Dije algo malo?"   
  
Akane se sobo la nuca mientras miraba molesta a Ranma "Definitivamente eso es herencia orca"   
  
Ranma gruñio "¡Muere elfo!"   
  
Akane solo rio mientras comenzaba a correr en la misma direccion hacia donde se dirigia Saffron...   
  
Y se sorprendio al encontrarselo cara a cara "¿Hu?"   
  
Saffron dio una pequeña risa interior "Ku ku ku, siempre fuiste muy divertida"   
  
Akane dio un paso atras... y luego se escondio detras de Ranma "No tengo tiempo que perder con un pajarraco como tu"   
  
Ranma miro confundido a Akane "¿Que te sucede?"   
  
Akane hecho su cara directo a la de Ranma, su boca quedo casi pegada a las orejas del semiorco "No podemos enfrentarlo, consumi demaciado mana al usar el super conjuro"   
  
Ranma se sonrojo un poco ante la cercania de Akane pero asintio, luego miro a Saffron "Asi que... ¿Tu eres el dios del caos?"   
  
Saffron rio "Hahaha, tu eres el orco con quien Akane-chan a estado viajando, ¿verdad?"   
  
Ranma rio un poco, era obvio que era una mascara, por dentro estaba furioso "No soy un orco"   
  
"Cierto, tu madre es humana, hahaha, ni siquieras eres un orco completo"   
  
Akane tubo suficiente "¿Y a que debo el placer de tu presencia?" pregunto tratando de sonar valiente   
  
Saffron se dio vuelta casualmente "Quiero hacer lo mismo que tu Akane, detener a quien esta tratando de absorver mis poderes... De cualquier forma ¿El estupido dragon no volvio a la vida todabia? Pense que si le importaba el mundo..."   
  
Akane dio un bufido "El esta muy ocupado... ademas, ¡Yo soy suficiente como para salvar al mundo!"   
  
Ranma parpadeo "Un momento, ¿quien hablo de salvar al mundo? ¡Solo quiero ver a mi madre!"   
  
Saffron miro confundido al semiorco y luego estallo en risa "¡Hahahahaha! Bueno... de cualquier manera, puedo odiar todo lo que quieras a tu esposo, Akane, pero... mi deber es salvar al mundo..."   
  
Akane arqueo una ceja al mirar al par de lacallos que estaban detras de Saffron "¿Y esos dos para que son?"   
  
Saffron volvio a reir "Te presento a dos de mis guerreros..."   
  
El primero, con un pelo castaño casi rojo y alas similares a las de un aguila sonrio "Mi nombre es Masara, soy el soldado guerrero, el mas fuerte luchador del monte fenix"   
  
El segundo, con pelo tan negro como el evano se mantubo en silencio hasta que dio su nombre "Koruma" luego suspiro "Soy el mejor hechicero del monte fenix"   
  
Ranma parpadeo y luego tomo una pocision de combate "Interesante, ¡Peelemos!" al decir eso salto sobre Masara, tratando de golpearlo con la espada flameante, pero este se protegio con una lanza que salio de la nada   
  
Saffron dio otra pequeña risa "Creo que me malinterpretaste, barbaro, solo era una formalidad presentarlos, por ahora no somos enemigos, ¿cierto?"   
  
Akane asintio "Supongo que tendremos que aliarnos... por mas que te odie con toda el alma"   
  
Saffron sonrio amablemente "¡Vamos! ¿No somos amigos?"   
  
Akane gruñio mientras de la nada hacia aparecer un mazo "¡Ya veras!" pero rapidamente fue detenida por Ranma   
  
Sorpresivamente para Akane Ranma simplemente hablo en voz baja "Tsk, si lo haces enojar moriremos"   
  
"¿Y tu eres el que me lo dice?" pregunto incredulamente la muchacha   
  
Saffron suspiro "Suficiente, tenemos que continuar el viaje, ibamos a seguir caminando de cualquier forma"   
  
"¿Hu? ¿Y eso por que?" pregunto confundida la elfo "Siempre estubiste orgulloso de tus alas"   
  
Saffron asintio "Pero..." se dio vuelta mirando el cielo "Hay algo extraño en el aire, estoy seguro de que la batalla que se aproxima estara en los libros de historia..."   
  
"¿Te refieres a que sera otra mas?" pregunto la elfo mientras comenzaba a caminar al lado de Saffron como si fuesen viejos amigos   
  
Ranma parpadeo "Jamas entendere a las mujeres" murmuro   
  
Saffron asintio, no escuchando el comentario de Ranma, o simplemente no dandole importancia "Si un dios tan poderoso como yo tiene que interferir..." al decir esto Akane lo golpeo en la cabeza   
  
"Egocentrico... de cualquier forma" sonrio mientras se acomodaba su cabello "En el plano humano no eres un dios completo, eres solo un ser increiblemente poderoso"   
  
Ranma parpadeo OTRA vez "¿Sera eso verdad?" penso   
  
Koruma respiro hondo "A lo que lord Saffron se refiere es que sus poderes divinos le advierten de que algo muy poderoso se aproxima" volvio a respirar "Sera la mayor batalla"   
  
Akane miro un momento al hombre pajaro y mantubo silencio   
  
Ranma, por otra parte, no cerro el pico "¿Que tan grande?"   
  
Masara gruñio "Nuestra profecia dice que ambos, el gran fenix y el dragon se uniran para enfrentar un poder mayor"   
  
"Mmm, eso se lo podia imaginar cualquiera, ¿no?" pregunto Ranma   
  
"¿Eh?"   
  
"Pues... si esta persona quiere absorver los poderes del dragon y el fenix... es obvio que estos se vayan a unir para enfrentarlo... mmm, pero si les absorven almenos la mitad de sus poderes el enemigo no seria MUCHO mas podero a lo que normalmente son el dragon y el fenix... pero si lo seria en comparacion a los de ese momento"   
  
Todos los presentes miraron a Ranma con la boca semiabierta "..."   
  
"¿Dije algo malo?"   
  
"De cualquier forma... temo que los otros dioses se vayan a meter..."   
  
Akane asintio "Si varios dioses reencarnan al mismo tiempo en el plano mortal..."   
  
"Tal vez todo se perderia, ¿verdad?"   
  
Saffron levanto la vista "Eso es pocible... pero lo mas problable sea que la magia se haga mucho mas comun... o mas infrecuente"   
  
"¿Quieres decir que no hay peligro de que el mundo se destruya?"   
  
"Pues... si, si el que trata de absorver mis poderes triunfa... pero se que si es destruido pasara algo, no necesariamente malo, solo caotico"   
  
"¡Hahaha! Me lo suponia, viniendo del dios del caos"   
  
Saffron gruñio, tal vez no fue una buena idea buscar a Akane  
  
-----------------  
  
El hombre estaba enojado, este trio habia entrado en su taverna a hacer problemas ¡Y ahora no estaban pagando!   
  
"Ya decir que poder pagar con botellas magicas" reafirmo Shampoo  
  
"¡Y yo ya te dije que no necesito ninguna criatura! ¿Acaso no entiendes?" exigio furioso el tavernero   
  
Kuno suspiro "Supongo que tendre que recurrir a mi sorpendentemente santo dinero" luego saco una bolsa y la puso sobre la mesa   
  
El tavernero sonrio, por fin le pagarian   
  
La sonrisa del tavernero desaparecio cuando Kuno abrio la bolsa para sacar un pedazo de carbon "¿Que se supone que quieres darme?"   
  
"Mmm, curioso, estaba seguro de que esto era oro" dijo algo confundido el paladin   
  
Ryoga rio nerviosamente, luego penso rapido "¿Tal vez estabas esperando a que se transformara en un diamante para venderlo?"   
  
Kuno miro al ladron, y luego al carbon "Mmm, que inteligente pensamiento que tube" luego se guardo la bolsa   
  
Shampoo se golpeo la cabeza "Estupido"   
  
"Ya me canse, si no me dan mi dinero en uno, dos..." de repente un cuchillo salio de la nada y se clavo en la mesa "¿Uh?"   
  
"Kukuku, ese sera tu pago" dijo una extraña voz  
  
El tavernero miro el cuchillo y lo comenzo a examinar "Mmm, esta hecho de titanio... ¡Esta bien! este cuchillo vale la pena"   
  
  
Shampoo suspiro y luego se dio vuelta "¿Uh? ¿Que hacer aqui?" pregunto mas que confundida   
  
El hombre con anteojos sonrio malisiosamente "Estaba en la ciudad, fue solo suerte encontrarte, ¡Ho! ¡El destino quiere que nos unamos mi amor!" grito Mousse mientras saltaba sobre Shampoo, pero solo recibio una patada   
  
Kuno parpadeo "¿Y este quien es?"   
  
Ryoga se encojio los hombros "¿Y yo que se? Parece que es el novio de Shampoo o algo"  
  
Shampoo aparecio entre ellos "¡Claro que no! ¡El ser estupido Mut Su!"   
  
"¿Mousse?"   
  
"¡Mut Su!" grito furioso el hombre de la ropa extraña mientras reia un poco "Soy un exelente luchador en el arte de las armas" al decir esto mostro una buena cantidad de cuchillos entre sus dedos   
  
Kuno y Ryoga asintieron lentamente mientras daban un paso atras "Erm..."   
  
Ryoga miro a Shampoo "¿Donde tenemos que ir ahora?"   
  
Shampoo lo penso por un momento "Pues... mmm, consegui algo de informacion, al Noroeste, donde se piensa que estaba el desierto esta en realidad la capital de Alterac"   
  
Mousse trago aire "Alterac" fue un suspiro   
  
Kuno parpadeo repetidas veces "¿Algo contra Alterac?"   
  
Mousse asintio, luego miro a Shampoo "En realidad te estaba buscando" una lagrima cruzo su rostro   
  
"¿Que suceder?" pregunto secamente la muchacha   
  
"Toda la ciudad... fue destruida"   
  
Shampoo miro al suelo "¿Abuelita?"   
  
Mousse sonrio lebemente "Ella esta viva, somos los unicos sobrevivientes" miro hacia otro lugar "El culpable es Alterac"   
  
Shampoo gruñio "Ahora es personal" se dirijio hacia la puerta "¡Muevan traseros! ¡Aplastar Alterac! ¿Entender?"   
  
El trio asintio mientras seguia a la muchacha a toda velocidad  
  
-----------------  
  
Una figura oscura miraba todo lo sucedido por medio de una esfera de cristal "Ku ku ku" rio   
  
"¿Creen que pueden detenerme pequeños gusanos?"   
  
De repente la imagen de la esfera cambio del grupo de Kuno al de Ranma "Asi que el dios del caos esta en busqueda de mi destruccion tambien ¿hu? ¡Pues no lo permitire!" grito con furia   
  
Un hombre entro al lugar "Miladi, el artefacto del hielo se perdio"   
  
"¿Se perdio?" pregunto fastidiada la mujer   
  
"Los shinobi que contratamos se volvieron en nuestra contra"   
  
"Grr... esto cambia todos nuestros planes"   
  
"¿Necesita algo miladi?"   
  
La mujer asintio "Necesitare del artefacto del fuego y algo mas... El cristal de Talruum lo hara bien"   
  
"El cristal de Talruum se perdio"   
  
La mujer penso por un momento "Entonces usaremos... ¡Demonios! ¡Entonces usare a la maldita elfo!"   
  
"¿Akane?"   
  
La mujer asintio mientras comenzaba a reir maniaticamente  
  
-----------------  
  
Fin del capitulo 11   
  
Ojala que esto les este gustando, este fanfic obviamente tiene muchas bases de otras series, asi que no se molesten si encuentran cosas similares a Orphen o Slayers 


End file.
